Learning About Us
by Promise.Me.Promise
Summary: Harry gets the memories of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and some others about their life starting in their seventh year. So he watches his parents fall in love, break some hearts, cause some chaos, and of course their final end. LE/JP, SB/MM, RL/DM.
1. The Favor

**This is my take on the whole Lily and James relationship fanfics. It will include Remus and Sirius also falling in love with some of the other Gryffindor girls. It will end with Lily and James' death of course. I don't own Harry Potter, sad isn't it? Oh well! Thanks~ Please review and tell me what I should work on or if anyone has suggestions. **

Chapter 1: The Favor

Present Day

Hestia Jones sat into the wicker chair heavily, not believing what the letter in her hand had told her to do. She narrowed her eyes at the yellowing old piece of paper hoping that it would combust any minute, erasing what it had asked. Hestia sighed before looking over the letter from one of her old best friends. Memories resurfaced in her brain but she pushed them away.

_Dear Hestia,_

_I know that everything has been chaotic recently and I understand that you are busy with the Order and all but I need to ask you to do a favor for me. I wish that I would be able to ask you this in person, but since I am currently under "house arrest" in Godric's Hallow. It feels odd being unable to leave here. James is absolutely going insane, he wont stop pacing when he is doing nothing. Its driving me insane. _

_Oh ignore my complaining. I would vent more about life here, but that would take up a whole page. Even if I cant leave here I would still stay no matter what. I would do anything to protect my Harry, you know that. I wish you could stop by sometime, I'm getting really lonely with only James and Harry. _

_Sirius came by a couple of days ago but he's not the same. Marlene's death is taking a deep toll out of our Padfoot. Wormy was here, he looked sad as well. Have you heard from Remus? I'm getting worried about him. I'm sick and tired of being sad Hest! I cant stand to heard about the death tolls increasing, along with our friends dying out there. _

_I need some of our old "girl time" to try to forget everything. Well it wouldn't be the same without Marlene. Speaking about our old-Hogwarts days I was wondering if you heard from Dorcas lately? I'm worried about her, she didn't take Mar's death easy. None of us did. _

_Anyway I better get to my point soon or I'll run out of paper! Since Marlene's dead I was hoping you would take her place for this favor. She was Harry's god mother and since she isn't here anymore I need someone who I can trust to handle this favor. I can understand if you don't want to take it, but I'm hoping that you will. _

_I have a bad feeling that something will happen to either James or myself, oh Merlin I just hope it isn't both of us. In the case that I die I want my son to know about my life, our life, everything. I don't want him going through life hearing about us, I want him to __**see**__ our life. Yes you are assumptions are correct. I have bottled up all of my memories, with Marlene's that she took out before she…died, so that Harry can see our life in Hogwarts._

_Now for the favor. I was wondering if you could give them to him? When you deem him ready of course. I was also wondering if you could put some of your memories in as well? To help fill in the missing places? Maybe get Sirius and Remus' memories also? I want Harry to know me, even when-if I end up gone. Please Hestia, please do this for me. For Harry._

_If my feelings turn out to be nothing then I will get back my memories and tell Harry everything personally. I fear that I may be correct in my premonitions though. This is just a precaution, but I want to ask you to show him my memories. So please will you? I understand if you cant, but I hope that you will agree. _

_Sirius took our memories the other day. He somehow managed to hid them in his mother's house. 12 Grimmauld Place, under the floor boards of his room. The old hag should have died now, so you don't have to worry about her. It will be easy to know which room is Sirius'. Thanks Hestia. Please keep in touch sweetie. _

_Keeping you all in my heart every day,_

_Lily Potter _

_By the way Harry says "Hi!" You have to come over and see all that he learned! He is growing up so quickly, I cant believe it! Of course he's favorite word is "Padfoot" but I blame James and Sirius for that. Couldn't his first word be "mom" not "Padfoot". Beggers cant be choosers though. I'm happy to say that mom was his next word! _

Hestia brushed away her tears that were falling freely down her slightly chubby face. Her best friend had asked her for a favor, to help her son learn about her. There was no way that Hestia could refuse Lily. She has never been able to disagree with Lily since her arguments were solid. The only thing that had disagreed on was James Potter, and it turned out that Hestia was correct.

"Stupid letter," Hestia muttered fondly. "Showing up nearly 18 years later. Then again now is a good time since Voldemort has been defeated. In fact it's the perfect time to tell him."

"Tell who what?" Megan Freeman, Hestia's nosy gossiping coworker, questioned eagerly leaning over the top of the cubicle to look down at her.

"Oh…my friend about something," Hestia lamely stated, knowing that her obvious lying statement would cause Megan to get even more interested but Hestia was never good on the spot. She would always end up blabbing things on accident.

"Who's your friend?" Megan grinned widely, eager for more details about her personal life that she never shared.

_I'm surrounded by Muggles, _Eve sighed inwardly, _There is no way that any of them can know about my real life. Not that I want them to anyways. _

"Um…just a friend, no one special," Hestia snorted at her own comment.

_Yeah the son of one of my dead friends and the Boy-Who-Killed-You-Know-Who is a no one, _Hestia smiled at the silly lie, _yeah right and I'm the Queen of England. _

"Really?" Megan narrowed her dark beady eyes at her, making Hestia retreat slowly toward the opening in her cubicle to get away from her annoying all seeing glare.

"Yep," Hestia popped the 'p' trying to sound as casual as she could. "Well I'm going to go right now so I'll see you later."

"Wait! You didn't tell me who it was!" Megan angrily huffed as Hestia quickly turned around and nearly ran toward the stairs to get out of the office building where she worked.

She hurried out of the building glancing at her clock on her wrist as she jogged. 5:14 pm. It wouldn't be to late to go see Harry now, especially since it was so early in the night. Hestia sighed, not really wanting to do this but she couldn't say no. So she better just get it done with as fast as possible since she didn't want to go back to those happy times then be launched forward into the now depressing times.

Glancing around the semi-busy street Hestia looked for a place to apparate. None of the Muggles seemed to notice her as she turned into a dark alley way next to her office building. The long shadow of the building gave her enough cover so the no one could spot her. Then with a turn and a soft crack she disappeared.

* * *

After going to 12 Grimmauld Place, facing Kreacher, digging around Sirius' room until she _finally _found the loose board and the vials full of memories Hestia landed softly onto the Burrow's lawn. The Burrow was one of the amazing places Hestia has ever been. The lopsided house was reaching toward the sky, held up securely by magic. The garden was overflowing with plants and weeds, with a gnome sticking his bald ugly head out of a hole.

Hestia adjusted the dark green cloth backpack that she had placed all the vials into. Then slowly she walked up to the door. Light and laughter spilled out into the yard making Hestia smile in wonder. The Weasleys' had always amazed her since they were so nice and full of life.

Pausing at the door she took a deep breath to calm down her raging emotions. She hadn't seen most of these people seen the Battle at Hogwarts. That had been almost a year ago. They would most likely open their arms wide for her when she entered, and she didn't want to have to tell Harry that she held in her arms the memories of his mother and maybe even his father if James had contributed, which he most likely did.

Hestia knocked loudly and calmly on the door, not surprised to hear the loudness fade to nothing. There was still some Death Eaters on the loose, so she didn't blame them for being cautious. When no answer came Hestia knocked again calling out brightly.

"Hello! Its Hestia Jones!"

"Hestia?" Mrs. Molly Weasley's voice softly asked from the other side of the door. Her voice was slow, announcing every syllable.

"Yes Molly," Hestia told her relaxing at hearing the woman who even acted like a mother hen to her, even though she was only years younger than the older woman.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Arthur Weasley kind voice asked her curiously.

"I need to talk to Harry," Hestia sighed. _Might as well tell them the truth for why I'm here, _She thought reasonably.

"Why?" Molly demanded, her mothering concerned tone coming out completely crystal clear.

"Lily Potter left me something for him," Hestia started hearing someone suck in a huge breath of air in surprise. "Before you say it I know that Lily is dead. I just found a letter of hers addressed to me about 18 years ago. Since I am the only one living who was friends with her it passed on me to do what she asked."

"What did she ask?" Harry's somewhat deep voice asked with controlled calm.

"She asked me to-" She started thinking that it was much more easier to talk this way than to face him.

"Wait a minute," Hermione Granger interrupted protectively. "How do we know that you are the real Hestia Jones and not some Death Eater in disguise."

"Then ask me a question that the real Hestia Jones would only know," She suggested not at all put down that they didn't believe it was the real her. "I thought you would have asked earlier since not all of the Death Eaters have been found. Mad-Eye would have been disappointed in you guys for not being paranoid like him."

There were sounds of a bunch of people talking. All of them were trying to come up with a good question that only she would know. _That would be difficult,_ Hestia sighed wishing once again that Sirius or Remus were there to instantly ask a question, _None of the Order really knows me besides Sirius, Remus, Emmeline, and Tonks. This might take a while for them all to come up with a good question._

Then suddenly Harry asked though the door, not even consulting the others about the question before he blurted it out. "What couldn't you believe when you came 4 Privet Drive the second time?"

"How the Dursleys' knew nothing about how important you were to the defeat of Voldemort, or the fact the they had no idea where you were going or what you were planning on doing," Hestia hissed angrily. "Then she had to sob all over her git of a son because he didn't think you were a waste of space! I mean really! Shouldn't she have been crying all over you! You were the one in danger! But no! Petunia only cared about her son! Not you, who is Lily's son! Merlin I wanted to hex her so badly! Stupid woman. Lily would hex her into oblivion if she knew how her sister acted to you!"

"Correct," Harry laughed pulling open the door widely to reveal the small young looking, black haired woman whose cheeks were burning red from anger. "How have you been? Its been a long time since I saw you last."

"Nearly a year," Hestia agreed going into the warm bright crowded house. Molly instantly hugged her and Hestia returned it gratefully. "Hello Molly."

"You really should keep in touch more," Molly scolded ushering them all towards the sitting room.

Everyone was greeting Hestia warmly, now knowing that it was really the true Hestia Jones. There was laughter as they all caught up. It seemed empty though to Hestia. She looked around as everyone once again took a seat around the room. _Oh Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy weren't there, _Hestia noted feeling a pang of sadness when she noticed George was also missing. _If my twin was gone I wouldn't want to be around family either. _

"So how has work been Arthur?" Hestia asked the older man who sat down into a chair next to her.

"Oh you know," Arthur shrugged laughing. "Not many people are playing with Muggle things since the Death Eaters are still loose."

"I can understand that," Hestia nodded.

"What about you dear?" Molly gazed worryingly at the woman who placed her bulging bag onto the floor carefully. "Have you been alright?"

"Yeah," Hestia smiled weakly. "Its been a little hard, but not as hard as the end of the first war-" Molly nodded sympathetically. "-but I'm just happy that there will never been a war again. Wait there wont be another war right?"

Ginny laughed. "Nah, Harry defeated Voldemort fair and square. There is no way that he will be coming back ever."

"Thank Merlin," Hestia grinned widely.

"So you wanted to see Harry?" Ron raised an eyebrow confused. "About his mom?"

"Oh yeah," Hestia nodded having got caught up in the conversation. "Lets see. Now where did that letter go? Hm, not in my pocket. This is why I was never in charge of holding things, I always seem to loose them. Hm, nope, not there. Oh wait!"

Hestia looked in her bag's front pocket and found the missing letter. Handing it over to Harry who raised an eyebrow. Harry held the piece of paper carefully between two fingers looking as though it was going to bite him.

Hestia gestured at the letter. "Read it. You should be the one to read it first before anyone else."

Harry's brow knitted together in confusion before he unfolded the letter and began to read. Hermione who sat on one side of him glanced over his shoulder to sneakily read the letter. Her brown eyes went huge when she realized that this was a real letter from the dead Lily Potter. There was silence as Harry finished, his bright emerald eyes sparkling with unshed tears. His hands shook as he looked up and locked eyes with Hestia.

"Mom wrote you?" His voice was surprisingly steady.

"Yes," Hestia nodded. "I found the letter earlier today when I was cleaning out some of my old things. I remember when the letter came, but I had been to busy with Dorcas' funeral to read it. When I had time to read it the letter had disappeared."

"What-How? The Memories?" Harry shook his head confused.

"Maybe the others should read it as well so they understand what is going on," Hestia suggested quietly. Harry nodded, handing the letter to Hermione and she quickly read in to the curious room. Harry closed his eyes, leaning towards Ginny who hugged him tightly until the letter ended.

There was silence until Molly broke it. "I-I didn't know Marlene was Harry's god mother."

"She was engaged to Sirius so it was the most logical choice," Hestia explained to the room who all seemed to have their eyes on her, except for Harry whose brilliant eyes were closed.

"What?" Harry demanded, eyes snapping open and leaning forward to look at her.

"Sirius and Marlene were engaged," She explained to the startled room. "That is until Mar was killed by Death Eaters. Only their friends knew. So I'm the only one alive who knew now."

"I had no idea that Sirius was that serious about someone," Ginny muttered not even catching herself as she did a Sirius/serious joke.

"Of course not," Hestia laughed. "Hogwarts man-whore who only dated girls for a few weeks before dumping them was engaged? That would have been nearly suicidal to announce that."

"Why wasn't I told?" Harry demanded hurt flashing through his eyes.

"Sirius has always had a hard time talking about Marlene after that," Hestia explained. "He was the one who told Remus and I that we weren't allowed to inform you about anything relating to Mar. She was the love of his life, he still believed that she would come walking through the doorway apologizing for being late again."

"What about the memories mentioned?" Hermione intervened when she saw Harry was about to yell at Hestia for not telling him anything.

"All in this bag," She gestured at the bag. Instantly everyone's eyes zoomed to the innocently looking bag on the ground.

"So can we-are we-what are-" Harry muttered clearly not able to form a complete sentence.

"Yes you can watch the memories," Hestia smiled softly at him. "Her memories start off in the beginning of 7th year. Marlene's memories are there as well. It also looks like James, Sirius and Remus contributed some memories as well. You just have to mix them together during the right time."

"Arent you going to stay?" Molly blinked in surprise.

"I was there," Hestia explained. "Its too hard for me to remember it all. I'm the only one left, its too difficult to watch again. I can give you my memories though."

"No please stay," Harry quietly looked up at his mothers friend. "You don't have to watch with us, but please stay here."

"I don't know-" Hestia bit her lower lip in confusion.

"What if Harry has a question?" Ginny asked her, twisting a long lock of red hair between her fingers. "Lily would want you to help Harry figure everything out, not to abandon him in his time of need."

Hestia snorted. "You reminded me of Mar for a second there. Oh alright I'll stay."

"Now how are we supposed to watch the memories?" Ron asked, his face revealing how confused he was at the moment.

"Oh Ronald," Hermione sighed. "We'll have to watch the memories in a Pensieve of course."

"Of course! We have one just lying around here," Ron sarcastically shot back at her.

"You don't-" Hermione started narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Dumbledore had one in his office," Harry remembered going into the Pensieve many times during his sixth year, cutting off his best friends bickering.

"I have one with me," Hestia informed them, making all of them raise their eye brows at her. "It was with the memories. I assume that Sirius or Lily had been the one to get it. Most likely Sirius "borrowed" it."

"That sounds like the younger Sirius," Molly nodded in agreement.

Harry turned his eyes on to . "Did you know Sirius when he was younger?"

"Not really, I had a house full of kids to take care of," Molly laughed. "My brothers were rather fond of him and your father James, though. Pulled a couple of pranks with them too."

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett," Hestia smiled fondly. "You had to love those two sweethearts."

"Yes, they were very sweet weren't they?" Molly smiled her thoughts drifting back to many years ago.

"Very," Hestia agreed pulling her heavy bag onto her lap. Opening it up she took the bowl that was sitting calmly on the top. The liquid inside sloshed around quickly at the sudden movement but didn't splash over the rim. Hestia sat it down on the end table that Arthur had moved in the center of the room. "Now to find the first vial. Lily labeled them all, like the smartie she was."

Hestia started taking out all the small vials, rearranging them according to the order that they were in. Muttering to herself about the numbers and all the different colors. All of the memories were in different color vials, making it easy to know whose memory belonged to who.

Sirius' was a deep red color like that of the Gryffindor color. James, being almost a brother to Sirius, color was a bright gold to accompany Sirius' red color. Lily's was in a dark green to match her eyes. Remus' was a dark blue, showing the obvious signs of Ravenclaw in him. Marlene's was a pale lavender color that looked almost white in the bright yellow light of the Burrow.

"Alright Lily's needs to go in first," Hestia informed them feeling odd that she was being the calm logical one when really she used to be the silly one.

She uncorked the vial labeled number 1, then poured it into the liquid of the Pensieve swirlling around until the bowl was filled with Lily Evan's memories. Hestia did the same thing with the other four's memories. All was quiet as they watched her move with confidence, feeling much better that she knew Harry wasn't going to rip her head off anytime soon.

"Okay now my memory," Hestia hummed as she pointed her wand to her head, closing her eyes in concentration, then calmly pulling out the silver strip of her memory. Blinking and shaking her empty head she added it to the other pile of memories. "Okay now, I don't know how this is going to work. Most likely from other peoples perspective once in a while. Um…You all know how to work a Pensieve right?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded standing up with the other younger adults. "We place our fingers into the liquid then observe the persons memories as if we were there. The only problem is that we can not communicate with the memories."

"Correct," Hestia laughed going back to rest on the couch. All of the preparing had wore her out, especially taking a memory out was difficult. "Those are all copies, not the actual memory. Now get going, Harry looks like he's going to leave without you."

"Harry!" Ginny cried laughing as she watched the black haired boy inch towards the Pensieve.

"Okay lets go," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah before Harry wets himself," Ron grinned not even seeming to notice the glare the boy sent at him.

"Whatever," Harry's eyes lightened with being so close with his family's memories. "Lets go on three. One…Two…Three."

Then the four of them dipped their fingers into the Pensieve.


	2. You're a what?

**Yay the first memory! The story will mainly follow Lily, with some James. Then it will branch out more as the story continues on. Thanks~ Please review if you have comments or suggestions. **

Chapter 2: You are a what!

September 1st 1977

Lily Evans smiled brightly as she approached the brick wall the hide the platform of 9 ¾ that would lead to the grand scarlet train, taking her once again to Hogwarts. Her thick long dark red hair flowed down her back in waves, brushing the tip of her elbows as she glanced around making sure the coast was clear. With her bright green eyes shining with laughter, she disappeared through the wall.

_The group of four had been silently watching Harry's mother, who had been full of life when she was alive. Harry brushed away the tears that were trickling down his face. Ginny watch him, letting him mourn over the fact that his mother would never smile like that in their life time ever again. _

"_Your mom?" Ron guessed getting a whack in the head from Hermione who was looking worriedly over at Harry, as the scene changed. "What the hell was that for 'Mione?"_

"_Stop being a git Ronald," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, gesturing obviously over at Harry who was trying to be brave. _

"_Oh Merlin," The tips of Ron's ears went red as he saw his best friend crying. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to-"_

"_Don't worry about it Ron," Harry forced himself to smile slightly at his worried best friends and girlfriend. "Why don't we follow mom?"_

_That's when they noticed that they were on the other side of the brick wall. The scarlet train gleaming brightly, surrounded by students of all ages. Some talking to their friends or other family members. That's when they saw Lily walking toward the train, away from them._

"_I agree." Ginny gently took a hold of Harry's freezing cold hand. "Lets hurry before she gets lost in the crowd."_

_The two couples hurried after the red head into the crowd._

Lily paused at her familiar compartment, using magic to lift her trunk into the empty space. Lily had always been the first one there, ever since the first train ride where she met her now best friends. She climbed into her compartment, settling down to wait for her friends feeling full of giddy.

"Lily Petal!" Squealed a short black hair girl who burst into the compartment. Her round face was pink with joy. Her almond color eyes glowing the joy as she shoved the compartment door against the wall.

"_Hestia," Ginny laughed. "She looks nearly the same!"_

"Hest!" Lily smiled at her friend, standing up to hug one of her best friends. Pulling back Lily grinned widely at her friends shocked face.

Hestia's eyes were trained on the pin on her shirt. The pin that held a lion, along with the sign of HG. "Oh my Merlin! You made Head Girl! Oh I knew you would! Dumbledore would have to be insane to not to!" "I thought you said that Dumbledore was mental," Observed a sweet soft voice from the door.

The two turned around (_along with the Trio and Ginny_) to see a beautiful girl standing in the doorway laughing at Hestia jumping up and down. The girl's soft white skin looked nearly perfect making her soft red rose bud lips stand out. Her long silky black hair danced over her shoulders pausing before her curvy hip. Her startling lavender eyes glowed with happiness.

"Marlene Mckinnon! Where have you been?" Lily scolded playfully as she hugged her first best friend tightly.

"I just got here _mom,_" Marlene teased her as Lily let go sitting down next to the window like she has done for the past 6 years.

"Don't take that tone with me," Lily narrowed her eyes, her tone trying to stay strict but completely failing. Marlene just snorted, placing her trunk next to Lily's.

"I said he was some what mental," Hestia rolled her eyes. "_Some what_. Not all the way…though it seems like it once in a while."

"Hessie," Marlene scolded. "Give me a hug to redeem what you just said."

"Alright," Hestia instantly was hugging her friend tightly, nearly cutting off her breathing.

"Okay Hestia…please let go…cant breath," Marlene gasped out. Hestia laughed releasing her to go plop down heavily on the bench. Marlene stood there taking a deep breath in, loving the fact that sweet cold air was filling her lungs.

Marlene sat next to Lily, not wanting to be smothered to death again.

"_Mom does that," Ron interrupted. "Cant blame anyone for not wanting to be nearly killed by a hug."_

"So what was Hestia getting so excited about?" Marlene asked Lily, as she smoothed out her skirt not liking that it was so short.

"Oh I made Head Girl," Lily grinned sneakily as Marlene's cute small slightly round face dropped in shocked before recovering.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Marlene gasped launching forward to pull Lily into a bone crunching hug. "You never mentioned it in your letter! How dare you Lily Evans! Not telling any of us."

"Calm down Mar," Lily laughed lightly. "I just wanted to surprise you guys, that's all. Now that I have done my job I am happy."

"Ooh, since Lils Head Girl I wonder who will be Head Boy," Hestia waggled her eyebrows thinking of all the possibilities. "Maybe they can have some sort of secret affair."

"Why secret?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow confused.

"More scandalous that way," Hestia shrugged like that explained everything. Lily just rolled her eyes, completely used to Hestia's way of thinking.

"I think it will be Remus," Marlene voiced.

"You want Remus and Lily to have a secret affair!" Hestia gaped shocked at the usually nice girl. "You better not let Dorcas hear you say those kind of naughty things. You know she-"

"Hear what kind of naughty things?" Dorcas Meadowes entered the compartment looking at all of her friends. Her blonde hair pulled into a hurried ponytail, her tall frame looking thin and elegant even though she looked like she just threw on whatever was closest.

"Mar over there-" Hestia gesture over at Marlene.

"Yeah because I have no idea who Marlene is," Dorcas snorted placing her trunk above them.

Hestia narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "As I was saying. Mar over there-"

"Didn't I just say that I knew who Mar was?" Dorcas demanded huffing angrily as she sat down next to Hestia.

"Yes but I was repeating what I was saying," Hestia sighed. "Since I was so rudely interrupted before."

"Well then don't point out the obvious!" Dorcas threw her hands in the air annoyed.

"Ah the first fight," Marlene smiled sadly.

"Yes and we haven't even left the station even," Lily groaned. "Merlin, this is going to be a very long year."

"Especially since you have Head Girl duties," Marlene agreed as they tried to ignore their other best friends bickering back and forth.

"_They remind me of Ron and Hermione," Harry whispered to his girlfriend. Ginny laughed getting weird glances from the other two._

"Wait! You're Head Girl!" Dorcas turned startled, her mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

"Yes I am," Lily smiled brightly.

"Oh! Congratulations! You deserve it!" Dorcas grinned happily. "Now we can get away with everything and not get in trouble."

"Oh no," Lily glared at her. "I am not going to play favorites."

"Why not?" Dorcas whined.

"Yeah especially since you are going to be having an affair with Dor's soon to be boyfriend Remus," Hestia added in.

"Lily," Dorcas whined before catching on to what Hestia said. Her blue eyes flashed with hurt. "What! You're planning on taking Remus from me?"

"Honey, he cant be yours," Marlene softly said. "You're not even dating."

"Yet!" Dorcas sobbed.

"I am not going to date Remus," Lily patiently told the sobbing girl. "Love, I'm not interested in dating any one right now."

"Y-You're not?" Dorcas sniffled, once again over come by her sudden odd mood swing that happened many times during the school year. Especially if it concerned Remus Lupin.

"_Now you tell us," Ron snorted looking at the crying girl like she was going to explode any minute. Ron has never been good with crying girls._

"Plus James would kill Remus if he dated Lily," Marlene pointed out patting the girl's shoulder. "You know Remus isn't interested in her either. So why are you crying? Its silly sweetie."

"Y-Yeah I guess you're right," Dorcas brushed her cheeks trying to erase the tear tracks. "Sorry about that, its that time of the month again."

"Don't worry about it," Lily smiled kindly over at her. Inwardly she was sighing at how emotional Dorcas could be for the smallest things. _Remus and Dorcas better get together soon then she wont be as emotional anymore,_ Lily sighed to herself.

"Lily is focused on James Potter anyway," Hestia reminded them all.

"I am not!" Lily objected rather quickly, her pale face gaining color quickly. Either because of her temper or she was embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" Dorcas grinned wickedly. "Because I could have sworn that you were drawing hearts around his name in your notebook."

"They were skulls," She hissed like a snake.

"Uh-huh sure they were," Hestia sang teasingly. "Denial!"

"Hestia!" Lily looked like she was ready to launch herself the small distance and strangle the laughing Hestia.

"Alright," Marlene intervened knowing exactly what would happen if someone didn't stop them. "Now its time to stop calm down."

"Thank you," Lily nodded heavily in agreement.

"We all know that Lily is not ready to talk about her feelings-" Marlene smiled cheekily over at her best friend.

Lily jumped up, not wanting to talk any more about Potter. Her friends were all grinning at each other, knowing exactly why she wanted to leave. Lily glared at Marlene not believing that her best friend would stoop that low as to tease her about Potter as well. Marlene smiled innocently up at her.

"I have to go to the Heads' compartment," Lily coldly informed them, giving each of them a cold hard stare before briskly walking out of the compartment.

The door snapped closed with a low bang. Hestia and Dorcas busted out laughing hysterically, muttering to each other about how angry Lily had looked. Marlene smiled slightly biting her lower lip as she watched tht door, hoping that Lily would come back so she could apologize.

"_Should we follow your mom?" Ginny asked Harry as they watched the laughing girls. _

"_I-I'm not sure," Harry's face twisted into confusion that could mirror his mom's expressions perfectly. "Wouldn't the scene change?"_

"_I think we are supposed to stay here," Hermione added helpfully sitting down against the compartment wall next to Ron._

"_Way to state the obvious," He muttered._

_Hermione threw a glare his way before she turned her attention back to Harry and Ginny. "Remember that all of their memories are in here. I think it will take us to Lily once this scene is finished. Something important must happen-"_

_Harry wasn't paying attention anymore. His eyes were focused on the people who just entered the compartment. There standing in front of him was a boy who looked nearly identical to him. Besides the eyes, the nose, and the other boy being slightly taller than Harry. There in front of him was James Potter. _

The compartment door was flung open making Hestia jump and Dorcas scream in surprise. Marlene immediately was on her feet dragging her wand out of her pocket, pointing it threatening at the students who startled them. There standing in front of her were the Marauders.

James Potter was the unsaid leader of the group. Being the Quidditch captain and chaser, along with his cocky arrogant self pretty much admitted that he thought he was better than some people. Especially Slytherins. James had messy black hair that he always seemed to be messing up even more, if that was possible. His hazel eyes were behind his round glasses. Sirius Black was next to James. Those two were closer than most friends. They could even pass for brothers. With Sirius long black hair and his tall lean yet muscular body, he had all the girls pining for his attention. Sirius raised an inky black eye brow at the wand pointing at his chest.

"Hello there Mckinnon!" James smiled brightly not at all offended in the least bit. "How are you my dear?"

"Oh Merlin James!" Hestia groaned. "You scared us half to death!"

"Ah love," Sirius Black's grey stormy eyes were lightened with mischief. "We know James is an ugly git but he isn't _that_ ugly."

James snorted, not even planning on defended himself against his best friend. Marlene replaced her wand into her pocket looking over James' shoulder to see the other two members of the Marauders standing behind the two tall handsome black haired boys? Men? Teens?

Remus Lupin stood there smiling apolitically at the girls. His dark blonde hair was shorter than it had been last year, and his beautiful intelligent yellow eyes surveyed the room curious before stopping on Dorcas. Then he smiled at her causing the girl in question to blush furiously. Peter Pettigrew was the least well known member out of the group. With his short, blue watery eyed, chubby demeanor it was a surprise that he was only known because of his friends.

_Harry growled at the last shortest Marauder. "Stupid rat."_

"Hello Potter. I'm fine thanks for asking," Marlene replied civilly, turning to sit back down. "Lily isn't here right now."

"Why would you assume I would only come here for Lilykins?" James smiled dazzling at the girl who resembled Snow White.

"Aren't you always?" Her raised her delicate eyebrow at him.

James thought for a second. "You do have a point. But no we're not only here to see Lily."

"What are you here for then?" Marlene demanded, it came out sounded much more harsher than she meant.

"Why so cold today?" Sirius raised an eyebrow plopping down next to her stretching out his long frame.

"We are just here to see how your guys' summer was," Remus interrupted quickly, throwing a glance at Marlene to apologize for his friends nosiness.

"Oh mine was good," Hestia smiled scooting over so that Remus could sit down next to Dorcas. Dorcas face was bright red as Remus shot her a kind smile, sitting silently down to them. "My parents and I went to Greece. It was really fun there!"

"That's good," Remus laughed. "What about yours Dorcas?"

"Oh…um…" Dorcas forced her blush to decrease on her face, turning to talk to Remus calmly not wanting to see stupid in front of him. "Mine was long. We didn't do anything this summer, not with You-Know-Who running around. My parents believed it would be safest at home."

"I know," Marlene nodded in agreement as James' sat on her other side so that she was crushed between the two boys who decided they wanted to try to crush each other while Mar was in the middle of them. "My parents barely let me get back onto the train. I had to convince them that I would be more safer at Hogwarts because of Dumbledore than at home."

"Did they let your little brother come back?" The question was not asked by Remus who they girls were the closest to but Sirius.

_Oh that's right he's a pureblood,_ Marlene thought coming up with that to explain why he knew she had a younger brother, _All purebloods know about each other. Its hard not to with all the gossip._

"Yes, Kolten is only a second year," Marlene told them trying to sound casual. "Mother cant really keep him home. He wouldn't learn anything, and that wont help considering people are dying every single day."

"Its good that he's going to Hogwarts," Sirius agreed as they stopped crushing her to death. "Dumbledore wont let Voldemort get anywhere near the students."

Sirius didn't even seem to notice the startled gasps of Hestia, Dorcas and Pete. Either had or he was ignoring them. Marlene didn't say anything, not a gasp or an agreement. Her parents were neutral, for now, so she was raised not to bad mouth people especially harmful people. Not that she didn't want to.

"That's the only place that is really safe," Remus nodded in agreement, setting his book on to his lap.

"That's because Old Vodie is scared of Dumbledore," James grinned looking out the window as the scenery changed in front of him. Then he jumped up startling everyone at his suddenness. "Oh shit! I'm late!"

"_Where is he going?" Ginny asked out loud, curious._

"Where are you going?" Hestia asked curious.

"_Wow that's weird," Ginny laughed making the others chuckle along with her. _

"I'm late," James shook his head seeming to forget what he was supposed to be doing and where he was suppose to go. "I'll see you guys later."

Then he ran out of the compartment, showing that he was just as fast on the ground as he was in the air. They all watched him go a mixture of curiosity, disbelief, and smugness on the different faces.

Hestia raised an eyebrow. "What was he in such a hurry for?"

"Oh no," Marlene breathed.

"What?" Dorcas questioned her confused.

"Oh no," Marlene moaned.

"So you found out?" Remus asked amused.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Marlene cried.

"What is it Mar?" Hestia eyes went wide with worry.

"Did you see what was on his shirt?" Marlene asked her eyes anime wide.

"No why?" Dorcas' eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Mar was the first one to figure it out," Sirius grinned. "Boys I think I won the bet."

"What was on his shirt Mar?" Hestia questioned ignoring the other two boys who were searching their pockets for some money to pay Sirius.

"The Head Boy badge," Marlene whispered in shock.

"NO WAY!"

_Suddenly the scene change. They felt like they were being sucked up by a vacuum. There was a loud hum in the air with the zooming of the objects around them. Flashing quickly by until they were a blur. Then they stopped moving feeling like they had been on a roller coaster ride. _

_They were in a different compartment. This one was far nicer than any of the others were. And there sitting on one of the seats looking outside was Lily. _

"_Where-" Ron started._

"_Shush." They all commanded. _

Lily tapped her fingers on the seat continuously. She got there early like usual, but the Head Boy was missing. The train had already started to move and the letters asked them to be there before they started on their way to Hogwarts since they needed to talk about the prefect duties. There she sat, in silence for nearly a half an hour with a missing Head Boy.

_Maybe I should go look for him,_ Lily nodded to herself as she got up.

Reaching for the compartment door she was startled when it was thrown open. Stumbling backward Lily gazed in shock at the person standing in front of her. There was James Potter, breathing heavily from having ran a long distance.

"Lily Flower!" James called with obvious affection.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Lily demanded placing her hands on her hips. "I don't have time to deal with your childish acts right now."

"Lilykins asking you out is not childish!" He objected smiling brightly at the sight of the love of his life.

"I meant all of you, not just that part," Lily sighed. "Can you go away and embarrass me later? I'm really busy here."

"It doesn't look like your busy," James commented glancing around the empty room.

"I am," Lily huffed.

"Well now that I'm here we can get started," James strutted into the room, collapsing onto on to the seat and lounging on it.

"This is the Head's compartment Potter," Lily growled. "Now get out!"

"But Lily Petal," James grinned pointing to the pin on his shirt. "I am the Head Boy!"

"No you arent," Lily snorted. "You stole that from Remus didn't you?"

"I did no such thing!" James cried appalled. "If Remus was Head Boy I would have just followed him here. I am really the Head Boy."

"I don't believe you," Lily hissed pointing at the door. "Now get out of here!"

"I belong here, you cant throw me out," James calmly told her.

"Get out of here Potter!"

"I'm Head Boy!"

"GET OUT!"

"Here, fine, if you don't believe me," James sat up digging through his pockets for something. Obviously noting that you should never get a redhead angry.

"_I agree with that statement," Ginny nodded obviously amused. Turning to Harry she teased. "Now you know that you shouldn't get me angry."_

James pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Shoving it into Lily's hand he sat back down. Frowning in his misery that Lily didn't believe he was Head Boy. Lily started to read the letter. Her face changing from anger, to shock, then disbelief, the back to anger.

"HAS DUMBLEDORE GONE MAD!" Lily screeched at the top of her lungs. "Making YOU Head Boy! He has got to be mad!"

"Well he has always been a little mental," James voiced in then automatically thought better of it since she turned her icy glare onto him.

He's mental! Mental!" Lily gasped shaking her head. Trying not to think that she would have to work with _him_ for the whole year, share a common room with him, and actually talk to him every single day. "Oh Merlin! You're Head Boy! HEAD BOY!"

"Yes my dear little Lily flower," James grinned innocently at her. "I've been trying to tell you that since I got here."

"NO! I don't believe it! Mental, Dumbledore's mental I tell you!" Lily huffed her whole body shaking with anger. "Mental! You-him-how-what? Head boy, no, no, no, no. I don't believe it! How? You're arrogant, selfish, pompous, bully, rude, not at all a right leader! So how could they choose you!"

"My devilishly handsome looks," He winked.

Lily frowned. "No, I-I cant work with you. There is no way in hell that I will work with you Potter!"

"Aw Lily," James frowned, his hazel eyes glowing with hurt. "Please? Cant you at least let me have a chance to show you how much I have changed?"

"No you havent changed-"

"You wouldn't know if I had!" James exploded suddenly angry at Lily for not even giving him a chance. "You don't care enough to see that I'm a good person! I have changed! Even ask Remus, Sirius or Peter! If you talk to me for just a couple of minutes you would see that I've changed over the summer. I don't want to be your enemy Lily. So I've changed. So please, please, give me a chance to show you that I have changed for the better. That I've changed for you."

Lily was silent for a while. Mulling over what he was telling her. The fact that he said he changed for her was enough to make her anger start to disappear. Once she was completely calm Lily slowly nodded. "Fine, I'll give you a chance Potter. But I swear if you do something that I don't like I will get back at you."

"Great! Then it's a deal!" James stuck his hand out. Lily smiled slightly and grabbed his long fingered hand in her small one and shook. "Then the deal has been sealed. If I show you that I've changed you go out with me, if I havent changed you can get back at me."

"I never agreed with that James!"

"Sorry but we already shook on it," James smiled cheekily at her shocked face.

"POTTER!"

_Then the scene went all fuzzy, they looked around waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Then suddenly it felt like they were pulled up from the ground, stretching their bodies as it did so. Then it released them like a rubber band they snapped back to their regular forms. Looking around they noticed that they were back at the Burrow. Hestia's eyes were full of tears as she gazed at the four kids. _


	3. The start of a new relationship

**So this is the next chapter. I will try to not make them being in the present for a long time, unless of course something important has happened. Thanks~**

Chapter 3: The start of a new relationship

"It was our last train ride going to Hogwarts," Hestia commented, not even having to ask what occurred during it.

"Were my parents always…" Harry trailed off trying to come up with a god verb to describe his parents.

"Head strong, at each others throat, completely in love with each other?" Hestia suggested grinning widely as she brushed away her tears.

"Yes that," Harry nodded his focus completely on Hestia and no one else.

"Yes, always," She nodded. "They dimmed it down after they got together but still their fights were legend. We all celebrated when the sexual tension between those two finally disappeared!"

"They seem like very interesting people," Hermione voiced amused. "Harry sure had Lily's temper."

"Hey!" Harry called defensively making the group of people laugh at him.

"Believe me you didn't want to be on the receiving end of Lily Evans-opps sorry Potter's temper," Hestia giggled remembering all the times that she had been scolded by Lily for her forgetfulness, especially with her homework.

"I know," Ginny agreed. "She just yelled at James. Now that was funny to witness."

"It may seem funny now but putting up with their arguments for six years drove the rest of us insane," Hestia sighed. "Mar and Sirius were about to lock them in a closet until they came out as a couple. Then again Mar and Sirius' plans have never worked out well."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know," Hestia shrugged. "Sirius and Marlene's plans, ideas, whatever you want to call them somehow always managed to blow up in their faces. Much to the amusement of the rest of us."

"He probably did something stupid," Ron shrugged not noticing the glare Harry sent him for bad mouthing his god father.

Harry thought a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yeah you're probably right. Padfoot would be the one to ruin it."

"He was," Hestia nodded eagerly. "But you'll have to watch the memories to realize what he did _horribly _wrong."

"Alright," Harry looked at her skeptically. Then noticing that they were back at the Burrow he looked around. "Where are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"Mr. Weasley had to go to work for something while Molly is in the kitchen making dinner," Hestia explained getting off of the couch where she had been lounging to walk to the Pensieve. "I believe you will have enough time to look at the next memory, that is if you want to."

"Yes," Harry instantly said.

"I see you're eager," Hestia laughed grabbing the vials off of the couch that they had been sitting on.

With accurate speed Hestia used her wand to coax each different memory out and place them into the right vials. The four teens watched her shocked as she moved with confidence that wasn't there early. Then bottling her own memory into another empty vial she watched in awe as the vial turned a sweet yellow color, bright and happy like she was.

"How did you move that fast?" Ron questioned, mouth agape in shock.

"What?" Hestia paused in the process of corking the cork on the vial.

"You moved really quickly right now," Ginny pointed at all the vials, that safety held all of their owners memories. "Much faster than when you were putting the memories into the Pensieve."

"With more confidence," Hermione added in with agreement.

"Oh well," Hestia blushed. "I feel better about coming here now."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

Hestia explained looking down at the vials that held her dearest friends memories. "When Lily's letter asked me to come here to show you the memories I didn't want to. I didn't want you to think that I had been hiding them from you until now. I didn't want to have to face the pain that was so clearly etched on your face. But now. Now that I see that you are benefiting greatly from seeing your family in person I feel great knowing that I'm helping. Even if it is just putting the memories into the Pensieve. As long as you are happy then that makes me feel like I have done some good."

"Thank you," Harry's voice was hoarse. "You don't know how much it means to me to be able to see them. I never got…"

"To know them?" Hestia guessed smiling sadly at his slight nod. "Well they loved you dearly, more than their own lives. They wouldn't stop talking about you. They drove us crazy with their stories about you. You were the best thing in their lives, nothing could ever change that fact."

Ginny rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as he tried to brush away his tears before anyone saw them. Ron smiled sadly at his friend while Hermione sniffled beside him. Hestia didn't say anything else as she proceeded to put in the next couple of memories, grateful for the distraction that made her focus on that instead of her dead friends.

Hestia once again put her wand to her head, closing her eyes as the pain come from taking out the memory. _If the others can do it so can I_, Hestia thought determined. She placed it into the now full Pensieve, watching as it mixed itself with the other memories. Becoming one with them.

"There now its set," Hestia informed them smiling slightly at the black haired boy who looked so much like his father. "Anytime you are ready you can go."

Harry made eye contact with all of his friends, then with a group nod they dipped their fingers back into the Pensieve wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

_Before they realized what had happened and feel the sickness the rose in their stomachs they were outside of the amazing Hogwarts castle. Looking around they noticed the carriages being pulled by the beautiful dark skeleton horse-like, Thestrals. _

"_We must have been gone a few hours if the students have already arrived at Hogwrarts," Hermione muttered looking up at the grand castle that in their time was still being rebuilt from the battle._

"_Where are they?" Harry questioned looking around hurriedly, trying to catch a glimpse of his parents and their friends. _

"_Calm down Harry," Ginny smiled at her boyfriend who was currently acting like an impatient little kid. "They will be here soon."_

"_Yeah mate," Ron grinned at his friend. "We'll be able to find them. Especially with how loud your mom yells. She could give my mom a run for her money."_

_Harry was about to argue but knew it would be useless. "My mom does have a temper doesn't she?"_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You just figured that out?"_

"_No I was-"_

"_They're right there!" Ginny hurriedly cut in pointing to the last two carriages that just pulled out showing the red headed Lily in her robes as she stepped out. _

Lily gazed up at the magnificent castle in front of her. Taking a deep breath of the fresh clean air, she was filled with happiness and sadness. This was her last year at Hogwarts. Her final year.

Marlene followed after Lily jumping over a muddy puddle that had been left over by last nights rain. Marlene seeing that Lily had unshed tears in her eyes quickly went over to her friend. Resting a gently pale hand on the other girls shoulder Marlene leaned toward her to whisper softly.

"Don't cry Lily Flower," She whispered lightly not wanting to let the others know what they were talking about. "We still have all year to see Hogwarts. Its not the end."

"Yet," Lily corrected, her voice thick with tears. "Yet, Mar, yet. In a year we will have to leave and never return. Never. Unless there is some emergency, but other than that we will never come back here."

"That's part of growing up," Marlene pointing out. "We cant stay here all the time just because this is the safest loveliest place on the whole planet."

"I'm worried about leaving here," Lily confessed. "What are we going to do without Hogwarts? How can we protect ourselves from You-Know-Who. We wont have Professor Dumbledore to protect us anymore. It will all rely on us, ourselves. And lets face it! We aren't strong enough to fight off You-Know-Who!"

"Lily shush," Marlene ordered. "We wont have to fight off him. You-Know-Who wont go after little fishes like us. Just to make sure you should probably not cause attention to yourself after we graduate. You are a Muggle born so even if you lay low his follows will be watching you more than the rest of us."

"Exactly," Lily hissed. "I'm a mud-blood, to them I'm nothing more than disgusting filth!"

"Why to I suspect that we aren't only talking about You-Know-Who and his follows anymore?" Marlene questioned a frown obvious on her face. She glanced behind her to see Hestia and Dorcas standing next to the Marauders, all of their eyes were on them.

"Whatever," Lily shrugged trying not to let her best friend see how much what that _bastard _said got to her.

"He was wrong Lily," Marlene told her as Lily pulled out of her grasp. "You are braver, stronger, sweeter, smarter, and completely better than any of them. They mean nothing, the matter little in this world. People like you make life worth living."

Lily shook her head. "I'm not worth anything, believe me. I'm just a normal single girl nothing more than that."

"Are you sure?" Marlene got a smirk on her beautiful heart shaped face. "Because I know a cute guy back there who is insane about you. You cant be nothing. Especially when he has been in love with you for 2 years now."

Lily looked behind Marlene to see the group of people waiting for them to move. Lily blushed crimson red when she saw James' with that silly puppy dog look on his face. Lily turned attention back to her friend who was having a difficult time controlling her laughter.

"Can we go?" Lily begged turning her back on them before marching towards the castle ignoring the giggling Marlene.

"I didn't hear you deny it Lily!" Marlene called to the retreating Lily. Lily turned sharply around, glaring at her friend before walking quickly away. Marlene busted out laughing hard making the others look at her curious. "Go, go on."

"Are you sure?" Dorcas bit her lower lip concerned about Marlene laughing so much.

"Yes," Marlene gasped for air. "I just need to calm down before I go back in there."

"What was it that you two were talking about?" Hestia asked interested.

Marlene shook her head. "I'll tell you later. Now go on before you miss dinner."

They started to trudge their way up toward the castle talking to each other about the opening ceremony and how small the first years would be this year. The only person who was left next to Marlene was Sirius, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. They remained silent until the last of Marlene's giggles ended.

"_Are we supposed to stay with them?" Ron asked into the awkward silent that settled between Marlene and Sirius. _

"_I believe so," Hermione muttered watching them closely to see how they interacted with each other. "Otherwise we would have been pulled into another scene."_

"_Something important is going to happen here," Harry muttered watching the younger, more brighter and carefree version of his godfather. _

"So…" Marlene trailed off awkwardly.

"Did you think about what I asked you at the end of last year?" Sirius questioned surprisingly serious. His stormy grey eyes focused on one of the bright lit windows of the castle.

"Yes I did," Marlene muttered with equal seriousness. "I don't think it would work out Sirius. Me being your girlfriend just wouldn't be the best thing. We're too different. I'm quiet, you're loud. We're opposites."

"That doesn't mean that we wouldn't work out," Sirius tightly said through clenched teeth.

"I don't understand you Sirius," Marlene whispered into the cold night looking at the profile of him since he wouldn't turn around to look at her. "You could have any girl in all of Hogwarts but you want me-"

"_Aw cute!" Hermione giggled making the boys look at her oddly. "What!"_

"_Nothing, nothing," They both instantly said backing off of the love struck girl. _

"I want you no one else," Sirius agreed turning his icy glance onto her. The instant their eyes met his glare turned soft and warm, full of love. "I don't care about any other girl. I've never felt like this before Mar. I want you, I need you more than anything else. Yet you wont give me the chance."

"Because this is a faze Sirius," Marlene shook her head, sending her long midnight hair flying around her. "You only want me because I wont bend over easily like all the other whores here. You don't mean what you say-"

"Of course I mean it!" Sirius nearly yelled at her but she still held her ground, not even flinching like most girls would. "Don't tell me what I do and do not mean! How would you know! You only think you know how the real me is!"

"Sirius calm down," She ordered in a soft voice. "Its true that I may not know you, but I do know that you arent the relationship type of guy. This-with us-"

She gestured at the both of them. "-would be a relationship. Not friends with benefits, not a one night stand, not a week girlfriend, not on again off again. This would be a _real_ relationship. Are you ready for that?"

Sirius thought about it for a second. "Yes. With you, yes I am."

"Saying it and meaning it are different things Sirius," Marlene whispered seeing the complete seriousness in his eyes. "Do you honestly want to be my boyfriend? That means no other girls, none what so ever."

"Yes I want to be your boyfriend," Sirius nodded his eyes blazing that he spoke the truth.

Marlene bit her lower lip in thought. "If you cheat on me even once I swear it will be over."

"Is that a yes then?" Sirius grinned brightly.

Marlene sighed. "Merlin help me but yes that is a yes."

"Good," Sirius grinned widely instantly pulling her into his warm safe arms. Kissing her quickly on her sweet lips Sirius spun her around before setting her back on the ground.

"Sirius," Marlene laughed grabbing his arms to stop herself from falling over since her balance has never been the greatest.

"Sorry was that a little to forward?" Sirius bark like laugh filled her ears.

"Somewhat," Marlene nodded. "You just startled me. I want to take this relationship slower if that's alright."

"That's fine," Sirius nodded taking her hand into his. His hand completely engulfed her small one. "Why do you want to do that?"

"So you can back out early," Marlene calmly told him. "That way I wont feel as bad as if you had done it when we we're way closer."

"I wont back out," Sirius hissed angry that she thought that he was the type to back out of relationships, then again he had always been like that until now.

"Still if you should," Marlene smiled sadly pulling on his head to signal that they should start walking before they got to the Great Hall too late.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, basking in the fact that they were together. Marlene was having some doubts though. Her mind was whirling around thinking about their friends, other girls, and if this relationship could really work out. Sirius glanced over at his girlfriend concerned.

"Whats up?" He softly asked as they approached the Great Hall.

"I don't think we should tell anyone about our relationship right now," Marlene blurted out hurriedly.

"Why not?" Sirius demanded hurt etching his handsome face.

"It would be better if everyone got used to the idea of us being together," Marlene explained slowly taking back her hand. "Not to just spring it on them and hope that they understand. Plus if James and Lily are ever going to get together this wont help their chances."

"You dating Lily's enemy might not be the best thing," Sirius agreed frowning at the lost contact between him and Marlene. "We can keep it a secret for a while, but that doesn't mean you can go cheating on me now."

"I should be the one saying that to you," Marlene laughed as they entered the crowded Great Hall.

Instantly all eyes were on the late students. Sirius grinned at all the attention he was getting, loving that almost all of the girls' were drooling over him. Marlene blushed embarrassed and hurried down the table to sit near her friends while Sirius moved to sit where the Marauders had sat for the past six years.

"Where were you?" Hestia questioned curious.

"Outside trying to calm down my laughter," Marlene admitted, feeling weird to be lying somewhat to her friends.

"Oh thanks for the moral support Mar," Lily hissed across from her.

"You're welcome," She smiled back sweetly.

"Why was Sirius with you?" Dorcas raised an eyebrow as a light blush ascended Marlene's cheeks. "What were you two doing?"

"Wait-Black was with you?" Lily demanded her voice getting hard from talking about the people in the school that she hated the most.

"Yes he was," Marlene prayed that her voice wouldn't shake under Lily's glare.

"What were you two doing?" Lily demanded, the other Gryffindor students around them had stopped talking and turned toward Marlene wondering if she was his new girlfriend.

"_Which she is," Ginny pointed out sitting down on an empty sit near the group of girls. _

"Talking about you and Potter," Marlene innocently blinked her long eyelashes.

"What were you talking about that had to do with Potter and myself?" Lily growled hating to have to put herself in the same sentence as James.

"Ooh," Hestia giggled. "Lily are you and James a couple now? Why didn't you tell us?"

Chatter spread out as soon as Hestia said that sentence. Hogwarts students always loved new gossip. Lily's eyes went wide. "No we are not! We will never be!"

"Okay Lily," Marlene calmed her down. "We know. Hestia was just teasing you. Black and I were only talking about what was going to happen considering that you two are the Heads this year."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily arched up her eyebrow angrily.

"Nothing dear," Marlene assured her.

"Marlene-" Lily started, her voice laced with authority.

That's when Dumbledore decided to stand up and give his usual speech. Informing them that they should be extra careful now that You-Know-Who has been killing victims greedily, like he couldn't get enough of death and destruction.

"_He couldn't," Harry agreed, eyes on his now dead Headmaster. _

Everyone in the group was paying attention to Professor Dumbledore. Not even one of the Slytherins whispered to another during his speech. As soon as Dumbledore sat down everyone's voice broke out at once. Everyone was trying to talk to their friends or laughing at some joke someone had told. Most of the girls' attention was on the Marauders. Mainly Sirius and James.

Marlene looked up from eating her food quickly. Looking down the Gryffindor table she noticed a blonde girl a year below them making a disgustingly flirty face at Sirius. Sirius didn't notice it since his eyes were glued on Marlene and all the guys who were eyeing her. They eyes met between all the chaos surrounding them. Sirius flashed a dazzling smile while Marlene rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention back to her food and friends.

"Why is Black staring at you like a little lost puppy?" Lily questioned noticing the glance that the new couple just shared. Hestia and Dorcas were too lost in their conversation to hear what the two were talking about.

"Who knows," Marlene shrugged hoping that Lily would pass it up as nothing.

"Oh Merlin," Lily whispered her eyes going wide. "Please don't tell me that Black has set his sight on you being one of his many girlfriends."

"No," Marlene shook her head. _That's because I'm already his girlfriend, _Marlene muttered in her head.

"Then why are you two looking at each other?" Lily questioned curious and disgust both in her voice.

"We just came to the agreement that we would try to remain civil to each other this year," Marlene smiled slightly. "Its not good to have enemies, is it Lily?"

"No its not," She agreed her eyes trailing toward the Slytherin table, all of whose students were glaring at their loud happy classmates. "Sometimes there are enemies that you have to have, that you cant control."

"Yes there are," Marlene nodded, feeling sad for her friend. "But there are those enemies that don't have to be. Like James Potter."

"What do you know?" Lily demanded her head whipping around to look at her friend worried.

"I know a lot," Marlene lied knowing that Lily was hiding something from her.

"Please don't be angry," Lily whispered lowly. So lowly that Marlene had to lean in to hear everything that she was saying. "Potter said that he had changed and that I was being rude to only base my assumptions on him from how he acted in the past. Some how I managed to agree to give him a second chance."

"Aw Lily!" Marlene reached across the crowded table to hug her best friend tightly.

"That's not the worst part of it," Lily obviously didn't see how happy Marlene was that Lily was finally be kind to her soul mate. "Potter made a deal that if I win that I could hex me all that I wanted…but if I somehow miraculously lost the deal then I would have to go out with him."

"Lily! Why didn't you tell me!" Marlene gasped shocked looking down at the table to glare at James and Sirius who stopped laughing the moment her evil glare was fixed on them. Marlene completely forgot that she was dating Sirius at that moment. "Stupid Potter! Making a scummy deal like that! How dare he! I'll make him take it back!"

"Don't worry about it Mar," Lily smiled at her friend's over protectiveness. "I will win this deal. That I am positive of."

_Then the four were sucked out of the memory, not getting to see how Marlene reacted to that sentence or how Sirius was going to manage having a secret girlfriend. _

**Sorry! I wasn't planning on having them date right away but the timing seemed right. Does that make any sense? Plus this can cause much more chaos in the future. Yay! Drama!**


	4. Faults?

**So here's the next chapter. I'll try to make the moments in the present as short as possible but with me things seem to go on longer than normal. Sorry about that. **

Chapter 4: Faults?

Present Day

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all instantly looked at Hestia who was taking deep breaths to control her emotions. None of them said anything for the longest time.

"Sirius and Marlene were in a secret relationship?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes they were," Hestia nodded, not liking the fact that she never even knew until Marlene told her way after they were out of Hogwarts.

"Is this the part that you meant the their plans never work out the way they want them too?" Ginny asked curious.

"Yes," Hestia nodded slowly. "That and many other things. They never seem to work out. Just like Lily and James never really could stop from arguing at school."

"Even when they were together?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes even then," She laughed.

"Can we go eat?" Ron asked suddenly, the growling of his stomach filled the quiet room making them all chuckle. "I'm starving."

"When are you not?" Ginny asked making the others laugh along with her as they headed toward the table that was ladled with food.

Dinner went by quickly with loud conversations. Harry wasn't into it much, his thoughts were on his parents and godfather. He found himself eating even more hurriedly than normal just so that he would be able to see them all again. Harry squirmed in his seat, tapping his fingers against the table as he waiting for his friends to finish eating.

"Excited Harry?" Hestia asked amused.

"Yeah, sorry," Harry blushed having been caught looking over toward the sitting room where his parents memories sat.

"Don't worry about it," Hestia laughed. "You should be happy and excited. Come on I'll go set it up for you while you wait for your friends."

Hestia didn't wait for him to agree before she walked out of the dinning room thanking Molly dearly. Hestia quickly replaced all of the memories before taking out the third one in the group, noting that this memory would be longer than the others. Harry and the others walked toward the sitting room just in time to see Hestia pull out her own memory before adding it to the Pensieve.

"There its all set," Hestia smiled softly at them. "This memory might be a little longer since it has all of the characters in it, and their conversations of the first night there."

"That's okay," Harry told her glad that he would be able to watch his parents for longer than normal.

Without saying anything else, they dipped their fingers into the Pensieve.

* * *

_Dinner had ended and they were in an empty corridor. Looking around they noticed Lily and Marlene walking toward them. Toward the painting of a lion that was clearly the guard for the Heads Dorm. _

"I'm so jealous that you get to have your own dorm!" Marlene laughed looking at the horrified expression on Lily's face.

"Damn, I didn't even think about that." Lily sighed. "Now I have to deal with Potter for the whole day and night!"

"What are you planning on doing with him in the night?" Marlene raised an innocent eyebrow as she held a smirk on her face.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Lily groaned. "I will never be able to get away from his pestering. Merlin just kill me right now, that will be much more better than having to deal with that arrogant jerk."

"I thought you said that you would give him a second chance," Marlene pointed out. Quickly adjusting herself when Lily turned her heated glare on her. "Not that I agree with that slimy deal that he made. But I have to agree with him on the fact that he could have changed over the summer. Plus being enemies with the Head Boy wouldn't be the best thing considering you do have to talk to him every day."

"I could ignore him," Lily muttered uselessly.

"Then you wouldn't be able to get any work done," Marlene reminded her. "You don't want to be known as one of the worst Head Girls do you?"

"No," Lily sighed in agreement. "But still I have to deal with Potter."

"Lily it will get better," Marlene told her best friend. "He said he has changed. So he has to be better than he was before. Just give him a chance okay?"

Lily raised an eyebrow curious. "Why are you telling me to give him a chance. You hate him as much as I do."

"Lily you don't hate him," Marlene sighed. "And neither do I."

"I do too hate him!" Lily declared.

"Uh-huh sure you do," Marlene nodded hardly paying attention to that statement.

"I do too!" Lily called out childishly stomping her foot on the floor in front of the painting.

"Lily you hate that he makes you react this way," Marlene smiled gesturing at her.

"You just gestured at all of me," Lily growled lowly.

"Exactly!" Marlene clapped her hands. "He is the only one who can make you go to pieces, lose your temper and your cool by just being around you. I believe this is the way you react when the person you love is around you."

"I don't love Potter!" Lily screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Maybe you just don't realize it," Marlene smiled sadly at her friend before giving her a quick hug. "Well I better be off. I don't want to be late for class tomorrow. I'll see you at breakfast right?"

Lily nodded, decided not to argue with her right now. "See you then."

"Don't worry Lily," Marlene comforted knowing how depressed she was feeling right now. "Everything will be fine. Just turn down your temper reading for a little bit."

"That's easier said than done," Lily muttered making Marlene chuckle as she walked away. Lily sighed turning her attention to the painting. "Go, go Gryffindor."

The painting swung open to reveal a small dark brick hallway. There was a bright warm light shining at the end so Lily hurried down the cold hallway wanting to warm up near the fireplace, if there was one. What greeted her at the end of the hallway made her pause in shock. There in front of her was a beautiful common room.

The common room was huge and warm, just like the Gryffindor common room. Everything was red and gold making her feel right at home. There were two large plush red couches facing each other before the beautiful brick fireplace. All along the tall dark red walls were dark mahogany bookshelves that housed hundreds of different books all of which were leather bound. Two doors sat on the opposite sides of the room, that Lily presumed was their rooms. Soft yellow light was bouncing around the room from the candles hovering all over the place, making everything look warm and cozy.

There was a large mahogany table in the corner of the room that had a bunch of chairs around it in case they invited some people over. The carpet was a soft light yellow color that could be almost considered white. Lily instantly took off her shoes and socks and placed her feet onto the soft carpet loving the feel of it on her sensitive feet.

"_Mate, have you noticed that your mom is a little weird?" Ron asked Harry as they watched the teenage Lily walk around the room. _

Her favorite part of the whole room was the window seat. It sat underneath a huge arch window giving her a clear view of the Hogwarts grounds. The cushions were soft and fluffy, inviting. Lily thought happily about spending her time there with a lovely book.

At that time her fantasies crashed down when she heard the painting open once again to let in her worst nightmare. Lily groaned unable to keep her displeasure inside. _Damn him, _Lily growled, _How dare he come when I was having a wonder time…by myself. _

James Potter entered the room looking around widely at the sight in front of him. That's when he spotted Lily looking out the window, obvious trying to ignore him and focus on the dark starry sky. _Not that ignoring me would do her any good, _James thought chuckling to himself.

"There is my beautiful Head Girl!" James declared coming toward her.

Lily groaned turning around to face him with her hands on her curvy hips. "I am not _yours _Potter."

"You are the Head Girl and I'm the Head Boy so we belong to each other," James winked at her. "Anything that you want to do with me then you can my dear Lily Flower."

Lily smiled acidly sweet. "So you mean I can push you off the Astronomy tower?"

"Not that," James chuckled loving how she wasn't like the normal girls who would have fallen over him right away. "Then you would be alone without your dashingly handsome Head Boy."

"That's what I want," Lily muttered.

"I don't think you mean that Lily," James shook his head at her.

"Oh yes I do," Lily nodded with confidence.

"Even if you do that doesn't change the fact that I still like you," James softly told her. "Nothing will ever change the fact that I like you, nothing. Not even with you hating me."

"I don't hate you, I-I…I," Lily trailed off biting her lower lip in confusion.

"You what?" James asked, his hazel eyes hopeful.

"I don't know," Lily sighed. "I know I don't hate you that's all."

"I'll take that," James smiled brightly looking immensely proud at not being hated by her.

"I will give you a chance but that doesn't mean that I like you or will ever like you. Do you understand that?" Lily demanded her bright green eyes narrowing at him. "Just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I'll like you."

"We'll see about that," James smiled cutely at her. "Now should we decide when the first meeting will be?"

Lily blinked in surprise. "Um, yeah, sure."

"I think it should be next Saturday," James volunteered going to lounge on the soft plump couch. "Give the students a week of freedom before all the laws, that I'm sure you already came up, with are set in."

Lily flushed at having been found out. "You only want to be able to do a prank without getting into trouble."

"So what if I do?" James raised an eyebrow.

"I wont allow that," Lily told him sharply. "You're the Head Boy you are an example to all of the Hogwarts students. You should actually act your age and not like you are in first year again. You should try to act more serious."

"You want me to act like Sirius?" James asked with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "I think that will be a little hard since I'm a one woman type of guy."

"Oh Merlin," Lily moaned.

"You sound cute when you moan," James teased. "I only wish that you were moaning my name."

"James," Lily gritted angrily.

"That's a start," James shrugged standing up and heading toward the left dorm. "I'm heading to bed. Its already 11. Good night my dearest Head Girl."

Lily grounded her teeth together keeping in her retort. James passed by slowly as he headed toward his dorm. James leaned toward her ear pausing to whisper lowly into it. "I will make you moan my name Lily. You can count on that."

Before Lily could stop it a slow blush crept onto her pale face. James smirked when he saw it walking back toward his dorm loving that he left her speechless. Lily was able to regain her senses as soon as the door closed.

With her face on fire she grabbed the pillow that was sitting happily on the couch. Lily screamed into it loudly, taking out most of her frustration. Then throwing it back down she stomped to her room, opening the door angrily before slamming it shut as soon as she was inside.

_The old Hogwarts students were pulled like elastic bands as they were pulled to another scene. Now they were in another corridor leading toward the Gryffindor common room. There was a group of people walking loudly toward them._

"We'll have to visit Lily in her Head dorm tomorrow," Hestia said to Dorcas as they walked behind the group of Gryffindor students all heading up toward their rooms.

"I cant wait to see how cute it is!" Hestia giggled with happiness, then pouted slightly. "Mar gets to see it early lucky her!"

"Huh? What about Mckinnon?" James asked from behind them curiously making the girls jump in surprise. Turning around they were faced with the whole Marauder group. All of them were looking at the two girls curiously.

"Marlene and Lily already headed out," Dorcas explained pushing down her blush when she saw Remus slightly behind Sirius and James. "So we believe that Mar has already seen the Head dorm while we have not."

"Lily's in the Head dorm?" James' eyes seemed to glow with happiness at the thought.

Hestia snorted. "That's the only thing you took in from with Dory said, isn't it?"

"Of course, its Prongs," Sirius grinned.

"Which means that he has a Lily-track mind," Remus explained.

"Yeah anything that doesn't have to do with Lily and he will forget it right away," Peter added in, blushing when the girls turned their attention to the small boy next to the much handsome taller men.

"I do not," James' huffed glaring at his friends who were trying to hide their snickers under their breaths.

"Sure you don't Prongsy," Sirius smirked at his friend. "All you do is talk about Lily Flower. _Oh Lily has the softest hair! Oh Evans must be the smartest girl in the whole school, did you see what she gets on her essays? All Os! Lily has the sweetest voice compared to any other girl!_ You forgot to mention that she was hexing you when you hear 'her sweet voice'."

"I do not sound like that," James pouted as the rest of the group laughed and began walking down the hallway again.

"Well James I for one had no idea that you were obsessed with Lily," Hestia snorted instantly ruining her serious tone.

"You didn't?" Remus furrowed his brow in shock. "I thought him confessing over and over to her would be a dead give away."

"Then again it is Hestia we're talking about," Sirius added in teasingly as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his black robes.

"Hey!" Hestia cried objecting as the others laughed at her.

"Know you know what it feels like," James stuck his tongue out at her in a childish manner.

"Oh real mature," Dorcas snorted.

"Your one to talk Dorcas," Peter quietly pointed out walking somewhat behind the group, not used to the presence of girls so willingly close to him.

"What do you mean?" Dorcas asked innocently her eyes were shining with happiness.

"Werent you the one that set off the dung bombs during Potions to get out early last year?" Peter questioned knowing that he was right when the tall girl started to blush furiously.

"W-What? I-I-I have no idea what you are talking about," Dorcas stammered looking around at the group hoping someone would believe her.

"You were the one who did that?" Remus blinked in surprised, having a difficult time picturing sweet innocent Dorcas doing anything bad and that included pranking.

"No!" Dorcas gasped loudly not wanting Remus to think that she was as bad as his immature friends, that would be the death of her.

"Yes she did," Hestia sang as she skipped down the corridor, slowly so that the others could keep up with her. "Thought of it all by herself too! Thank Merlin she did, that was one of the most boring lessons on earth."

"Hestia helped me!" Dorcas gritted angrily. "If I'm doing down then so are you."

"What are you talking about?" Hestia blinked confused as she grinned softly. "_You_ were the one with the dung bombs in your bag-"

"Why would you have dung bombs in your bag?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Prongs _you _have dung bombs in your bag," Sirius pointed out laughing.

James thought about that for a moment. "Touché."

"-plus _you_ were the one who made us want to get out of the classroom," Hestia continued on as if the boys never interrupted her, looking triumphant. "_You _were the one who cam up with the plan. Then last but not least _you_ were the one who set them off."

"You cant pin me for this!" Dorcas angrily stomped on the floor. "You will never get to blame this on me! NEVER! I will never be taken alive! Plus you don't have any real proof besides your word, and lets face it no one will believe you, HA!"

The Marauders stared at Dorcas surprised. They would never have imagined this sweet shy girl to in fact be a prankster at heart. Also that her mood would be able to change to quickly. The only one not surprise was Hestia. Hestia paused, turned around on the tip of her toes and raised an eyebrow to her friend.

"You wanna bet?" Hestia demanded narrowing her eyes at her.

"No one will believe you," Dorcas shot at her, confidently. "Who would believe that I have such cunning evil mind?"

Hestia frowned. "Shite, you have perfected that innocent look as well. There is no winning against you is there?"

"Nope," Cried Dorcas happily. "I thought you would have learned that by now!"

"Unfortunately I haven't," Hestia sighed then turned to the utterly shocked faces of the Gryffindor boys. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Peter shuttered at that thought making the girls raise their eyebrows curiously. James was the one who broke the silence, looking oddly at Dorcas. "What's wrong with you?"

"James," Remus scolded James' bluntness.

"What are you talking about?" Hestia demanded angrily, not liking when one of her friends were picked on.

"He means why did Dorcas' attitude changed so suddenly?" Sirius supplied looking at Dorcas like she would suddenly yell at him…which she did.

"What's wrong with me?" Dorcas eyes got huge as she examined the boys who stood there frozen in the middle of the corridor. "What have I done to make you guys hate me? Oh Hest! They hate me! THEY HATE ME!"

"Oh way to go guys," Hestia hissed taking her friend into her arms to slowly rock her back and forth, trying to comfort the upset seventh year. "You just had to go and make her cry! How dare you!"

"He was only asking why Dorcas' mood changed so fast," Sirius instantly stood up for James taking a threatening steps towards them before remembering that this two were his girlfriend's friends.

"Sirius-" Remus started to warn knowing it was useless.

Sirius shook his head sighing. "It's just a question. There's no need to get all emotional."

"Well you would be emotional too if you weren't allowed to show emotion as a kid," Hestia snapped before turning her attention to gently rubbing Dorcas' back comforting her. Soon the crying stopped, leaving the corridor in absolute silence. "Are you better Dory?"

"Y-Yeah," Dorcas pulled back rubbing at her tear soaked cheeks before turning to the stunned Marauders. "Sorry about that. As you can see I can get a little bit out of control when it comes to me emotions-"

"A little bit?" James snorted lightly, flinching as Hestia turned a heated glare on to him.

"-so sorry if I ever scream at you for nothing," Dorcas continued on smiling shyly at them all. "I'm not perfect, far from it in fact. My emotions tend to react more exaggerated than most peoples'. Its just like Hestia said. I wasn't allowed to show any emotions when I was a child so it all built up into my teenage years. Now it seems that all the time I'm either crying or yelling."

"Its like she's on her period all year round," Hestia and the Marauders shuttered at the thought.

"Why weren't you allowed to show any feelings?" Peter asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Peter," Remus sighed loudly, getting angry with his friends for being so blunt and curious about Dorcas' personal life. "You shouldn't be asking something like that."

"Why not?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow. "She obviously wants us to know if she told all that to us."

"Yeah," James nodded in agreement. "Its only fitting for us to ask questions. I mean, come on, we are human."

"Thank you Prongsy for agreeing with me," Sirius shot him a grin before casually draping his arm around his best friends shoulder.

"Anytime old Padfoot old pal," James grinned right back at him.

"You two are human?" Hestia blinked in shock. "Here I thought you had to have a heart to be human, I guess its not necessary. Huh you learn something new everyday."

"Hey!" The boys cried.

"They are right," Dorcas cut in smiling. "They should be able to ask me questions. My parents were very strict on those kinds of things, in fact they still are. Anything that would show some kind of weakness was not allowed at our house. No crying, no laughing, no music, no toys, nothing that brought any pleasure into our lives." Sirius nodded, understanding since he came from a similar home.

"I'm sorry," Remus looked at her with his deep warm brown eyes filled with sadness.

"Don't worry about it," Dorcas smiled crookedly, not liking that she was the fact that his beautiful eyes were so sad. "So when I came here and noticed that it wasn't right not showing emotions it just kind of hit me like a sack of bricks, you know?"

"Yeah I know," Sirius nodded seriously, so unlike his name. "Its surprising how some things are so different."

Dorcas nodded in agreement, knowing how awkward it had been for her to open up with her dorm mates the first couple of weeks. "That's when my emotions started to go crazy. Believe it or not I'm actually getting better."

"You were worse before?" James blinked shocked, stunned that he somehow managed to miss Dorcas ever being _so overly _emotional.

"Yes," Her eyes were dancing with laughter. "I'm talking more about my feelings. Communication really helps."

"Why didn't we know about this early?" Pete asked curiously while Remus understood how difficult it was to open up to people about certain secrets.

"I hid it very well," Dorcas laughed while Hestia snorted in the background. "Okay so maybe my friends were able to drag me to safety every time I was about to have a break down, but it's the same thing. I never really told anyone because I knew they would treat me different, even if they didn't realize they were doing it. But I guess I open up about it with people I feel safe with."

"I guessing Lily, Marlene, and Hestia knew right away?" Remus asked her politely, but still plenty curious. Sirius eyes snapped over to them at the mention of his girlfriends name.

"Yes," Dorcas smiled widely. "They know all my faults like I know theirs."

"The Gryffindor girls have _faults_?" Peter blinked shocked as the group once again continued to walk down the corridor.

"You're kidding right?" Hestia snorted once again walking a bit a head of them, leading the way. When she noticed Peter's serious face she busted out laughing. "Of course we have faults! We're blooding not perfect!"

"Could have fooled us," Sirius flirted feeling instantly wrong.

"Whatever," Hestia snorted rolling her eyes at his pathetic attempts of flirting with her. "Yes we all have major faults."

"What are they?" The boys leaned in eagerly dying to know how the Gryffindor girls who could look at you and made you groan could have any faults what so ever.

"Should we tell them?" Hestia turned to Dorcas raising a black eyebrow.

"Sure," She shrugged not at all minding since her fault was already out in the open. "You'll have to deal with Lily's wrath and Mar's ignorance."

"That seems like a fair trade," Hestia nodded after a second before turning to the eager boys. "Merlin you are like a hungry school girl waiting for some juicy gossip."

"Tell us the faults woman," Sirius ordered in a teasing voice.

"Merlin help the poor girl you marry Sirius," Hestia rolled her eyes making them all snicker, except for Sirius who pulled off a very good pouting face. "Any who, lets see who should we start off with?"

"Well they already know mine," Dorcas pointed out as they started to walk up some steep stairs. Dorcas held on to the railing tightly as she climbed those hated stairs.

"Yes," Hestia gestured over at her. "Dorcas is very very _very very_-"

"Have you made your point yet?" She snapped annoyed.

"_-very very _emotional." Hestia grinned triumphantly at Dorcas scrunched up face. "Let see…well I tend to be forgetful. Very forgetful. I would probably forget my head if it wasn't attached to me."

"You're kidding?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Nope," Dorcas laughed at their shocked expressions. "Haven't you boys notice her digging through her bag trying to find her essay during the beginning of class? Lily or Mar usually are the ones who hold things for her."

"We never knew," Remus shook his head startled.

"You didn't?" Hestia blinked. "I thought you would have. I mean how many times have your guys found me outside the common room door because I forgot the password?"

"We just thought you were a little slow," Peter added in getting a glare of said girl.

"You're one to talk Wormtail," Sirius teased.

"Now Marlene, well you guys have to have noticed that she's nearly late for every single class she has," Dorcas decided to cut in before anything bad happened between Peter and Sirius.

The Marauders nodded.

"Tardiness is her expertise," Hestia laughed. "We have to set her alarm clock for an hour early than normal because we know she would be late to breakfast if it wasn't set early."

"Yet she is still late," Dorcas giggled remembering all the times that Marlene had rushed into the Great Hall, grabbing only a few pieces before it would all disappear, then huffing angrily as she was dragged to class.

"Yeah," Sirius smirked remembering all the times she would only appear in her pajamas for breakfast with her hair all crazy and her eyes still drooping from sleep. Even at those times he thought she was the most beautiful girl out there.

"Now our dear sweet Lily," Hestia smiled. "That girl could get lost if you gave her a map with the path outlined."

"Really?" James blinked in surprise, glad to learn something new about the love of his life.

"Are you kidding, yes!" Hestia laughed. "That's why I'm the one who has to lead since Lily can get lost in her own house."

"Well she just doesnt remember her bearings very well," Dorcas added in trying to make her friend look better.

"Its because she has too many brains," Hestia nodded confidently.

"You're saying that smart people are stupid when it comes to simple things?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you're not included Remy," Hestia giggled wrapping her arm around his. "Well…maybe just a bit."

"Well I hate to break this wonderful party up but I have to head to the Head dorms," James grinned pausing as they came to a corner. "I know you all will be heart broken but-"

"No Prongs don't leave me!" Sirius sobbed grabbing on to James' robes.

"Don't worry Padfoot," James sobbed patting his friend on his back. "We'll see each other in the morning! We wont be separated for long."

"You promise?" Sirius demanded.

"Of course," James grinned turned evil for a second. "We still have to come up with a good being of term prank."

"Bye," The others waved to James clearly not as 'heart-broken' as Sirius was.

"Wow that's some real enthusiasm," James snorted waving before walking down the corridor.

"Speaking of enthusiasm, I believe there was a cute girl staring at me early at dinner," Sirius face grinned at the thought of his girlfriend. "I'm going to go see if I can find her."

"We've been here for only a couple of hours and he's already found some whore," Dorcas shook her head as they watched Sirius stride down the corridor confidently.

"Yeah, well, that's Sirius," Remus sighed not able to come up with a better excuse.

"I wanna be a butterfly!" Hestia suddenly called out into the quiet night, before letting go of Remus to dance in front of them. "Fly butterfly, fly!"

Remus sighed knowing there was no use in arguing with her. "Dorcas have you let her eat any sugar?"

Dorcas nodded. "She managed to eat some dessert during dinner. That's why she's so…Hestia."

"Hestia?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You know, someone who is silly, full of life, a little loopy," Dorcas shrugged gesturing at the dancing girl in front of them. "Hestia."

"You know that actually makes a lot of sense," Remus blinked as the four continued down the hall way with the dancing Hestia leading the way while singing about butterflies.

_Once again the four teenagers were yanked away from the Gryffindor students landed heavily in another deserted corridor, but before anyone could say something Sirius appeared from around a corner. _

Sirius strutted down the corridor looking this way that way trying to catch a glimpse of his new girlfriend. Sirius thought that if she just game from the Heads Dorm that she would walk this way to get back to the common room. Just when he was about to give up hope of hiding her, he saw her. Turning around a corner with her long black hair swishing behind her was Marlene.

Sirius jogged to catch up with her, turning around the corner sharply, before reaching out to wrap his arms around her small waist. Marlene screamed in shock, struggling to be released by her captive. Her heart was beating fast as she thrashed against him but she paused when she her the rumbling of familiar laughter behind her. She turned around sharply glaring at Sirius who had a cute smirk on his face.

"Why did you scare the bloody hell out of me!" Marlene demanded trying to get out of his arms but he wasn't letting that happen.

"Sorry love," Sirius grinned.

"You are not," Marlene rolled her eyes, struggling to be free. "Can you let me go now?"

"Why?" Sirius pouted. "I want to hold you longer."

"Sirius Black," Marlene warned sternly. "Someone will see if you continue to act this way."

"So?" He demanded angrily. "Let them see! I don't care!"

"Will you two please stop yelling?" Demanded an angrily portrait of an old grumpy man. "Young kids today, they never show any respect…"

Sirius released his girlfriend, allowing her to slide back down to the floor. She smiled slightly at him before taking his hand and pulling him down the hallway cautiously.

"I promise that this secret will only have to last a little bit," Marlene reminded him. "We agreed to go slow so that our friends will get used to the idea of us. If we just strung it on them then I'm betting that some how they will tare us apart."

"I want to hold your hand thought," Sirius groaned hating that he had agreed with her earlier. Then again he would have done anything for her to be his girlfriend.

"You are," Marlene held up their intertwined hands.

"I meant in public," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I want to kiss you anytime I want to, I want to sit next to your during class, I want to scream at the top of my lungs that you are mine and all those gits should stop looking at you, I want us to be out in the open."

"Sirius Black are you insinuating that you want to be lovey-dovey with a girl?" Marlene teased, his lavender eyes lighting up.

"With you," He corrected flashing her one of his most charming smiles.

Marlene rolled her eyes laughing. "Its not going to happen for some time. But thanks anyways."

"Damn it didn't work," Sirius sighed bringing her hand up to kiss it as they continued toward the common room slowly. "What are we going to do until we can tell everyone?"

"Meet like this," She gestured around. "It wont take that long, you are just being a Drama Queen."

"When can we tell them?" Sirius sighed.

"When Potter-opps James and Lily get together," Marlene told him calmly.

"No!" Sirius gasped. "That will take forever!"

"No it wont," Marlene shook her head with a small evil smile on her face.

"Why not?" Sirius asked confused.

"We are going to make them get together no matter what," Marlene told the shock Sirius smiling. "What? They are meant to be together. Like soul mates. Don't you dare ever tell anyone, especially Lily, that I told you that."

"I wont," Sirius smiled brightly. "So what are we going to do to get them together?"

"I have a plan," Marlene informed him, grinning widely because her plans never failed. Unfortunately they didn't realize that this was going to be the first time it did.

_The memory faded away pulling the silent group out of the Pensieve, leaving them with what they just saw swirling in their heads. _


	5. Agitated Red Heads

**So here's the next chapter. I'll try to make the moments in the present as short as possible but with me things seem to go on longer than normal. Sorry about that. **

Chapter 4: Faults?

Present Day

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all instantly looked at Hestia who was taking deep breaths to control her emotions. None of them said anything for the longest time.

"Sirius and Marlene were in a secret relationship?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes they were," Hestia nodded, not liking the fact that she never even knew until Marlene told her way after they were out of Hogwarts.

"Is this the part that you meant the their plans never work out the way they want them too?" Ginny asked curious.

"Yes," Hestia nodded slowly. "That and many other things. They never seem to work out. Just like Lily and James never really could stop from arguing at school."

"Even when they were together?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes even then," She laughed.

"Can we go eat?" Ron asked suddenly, the growling of his stomach filled the quiet room making them all chuckle. "I'm starving."

"When are you not?" Ginny asked making the others laugh along with her as they headed toward the table that was ladled with food.

Dinner went by quickly with loud conversations. Harry wasn't into it much, his thoughts were on his parents and godfather. He found himself eating even more hurriedly than normal just so that he would be able to see them all again. Harry squirmed in his seat, tapping his fingers against the table as he waiting for his friends to finish eating.

"Excited Harry?" Hestia asked amused.

"Yeah, sorry," Harry blushed having been caught looking over toward the sitting room where his parents memories sat.

"Don't worry about it," Hestia laughed. "You should be happy and excited. Come on I'll go set it up for you while you wait for your friends."

Hestia didn't wait for him to agree before she walked out of the dinning room thanking Molly dearly. Hestia quickly replaced all of the memories before taking out the third one in the group, noting that this memory would be longer than the others. Harry and the others walked toward the sitting room just in time to see Hestia pull out her own memory before adding it to the Pensieve.

"There its all set," Hestia smiled softly at them. "This memory might be a little longer since it has all of the characters in it, and their conversations of the first night there."

"That's okay," Harry told her glad that he would be able to watch his parents for longer than normal.

Without saying anything else, they dipped their fingers into the Pensieve.

* * *

_Dinner had ended and they were in an empty corridor. Looking around they noticed Lily and Marlene walking toward them. Toward the painting of a lion that was clearly the guard for the Heads Dorm. _

"I'm so jealous that you get to have your own dorm!" Marlene laughed looking at the horrified expression on Lily's face.

"Damn, I didn't even think about that." Lily sighed. "Now I have to deal with Potter for the whole day and night!"

"What are you planning on doing with him in the night?" Marlene raised an innocent eyebrow as she held a smirk on her face.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Lily groaned. "I will never be able to get away from his pestering. Merlin just kill me right now, that will be much more better than having to deal with that arrogant jerk."

"I thought you said that you would give him a second chance," Marlene pointed out. Quickly adjusting herself when Lily turned her heated glare on her. "Not that I agree with that slimy deal that he made. But I have to agree with him on the fact that he could have changed over the summer. Plus being enemies with the Head Boy wouldn't be the best thing considering you do have to talk to him every day."

"I could ignore him," Lily muttered uselessly.

"Then you wouldn't be able to get any work done," Marlene reminded her. "You don't want to be known as one of the worst Head Girls do you?"

"No," Lily sighed in agreement. "But still I have to deal with Potter."

"Lily it will get better," Marlene told her best friend. "He said he has changed. So he has to be better than he was before. Just give him a chance okay?"

Lily raised an eyebrow curious. "Why are you telling me to give him a chance. You hate him as much as I do."

"Lily you don't hate him," Marlene sighed. "And neither do I."

"I do too hate him!" Lily declared.

"Uh-huh sure you do," Marlene nodded hardly paying attention to that statement.

"I do too!" Lily called out childishly stomping her foot on the floor in front of the painting.

"Lily you hate that he makes you react this way," Marlene smiled gesturing at her.

"You just gestured at all of me," Lily growled lowly.

"Exactly!" Marlene clapped her hands. "He is the only one who can make you go to pieces, lose your temper and your cool by just being around you. I believe this is the way you react when the person you love is around you."

"I don't love Potter!" Lily screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Maybe you just don't realize it," Marlene smiled sadly at her friend before giving her a quick hug. "Well I better be off. I don't want to be late for class tomorrow. I'll see you at breakfast right?"

Lily nodded, decided not to argue with her right now. "See you then."

"Don't worry Lily," Marlene comforted knowing how depressed she was feeling right now. "Everything will be fine. Just turn down your temper reading for a little bit."

"That's easier said than done," Lily muttered making Marlene chuckle as she walked away. Lily sighed turning her attention to the painting. "Go, go Gryffindor."

The painting swung open to reveal a small dark brick hallway. There was a bright warm light shining at the end so Lily hurried down the cold hallway wanting to warm up near the fireplace, if there was one. What greeted her at the end of the hallway made her pause in shock. There in front of her was a beautiful common room.

The common room was huge and warm, just like the Gryffindor common room. Everything was red and gold making her feel right at home. There were two large plush red couches facing each other before the beautiful brick fireplace. All along the tall dark red walls were dark mahogany bookshelves that housed hundreds of different books all of which were leather bound. Two doors sat on the opposite sides of the room, that Lily presumed was their rooms. Soft yellow light was bouncing around the room from the candles hovering all over the place, making everything look warm and cozy.

There was a large mahogany table in the corner of the room that had a bunch of chairs around it in case they invited some people over. The carpet was a soft light yellow color that could be almost considered white. Lily instantly took off her shoes and socks and placed her feet onto the soft carpet loving the feel of it on her sensitive feet.

"_Mate, have you noticed that your mom is a little weird?" Ron asked Harry as they watched the teenage Lily walk around the room. _

Her favorite part of the whole room was the window seat. It sat underneath a huge arch window giving her a clear view of the Hogwarts grounds. The cushions were soft and fluffy, inviting. Lily thought happily about spending her time there with a lovely book.

At that time her fantasies crashed down when she heard the painting open once again to let in her worst nightmare. Lily groaned unable to keep her displeasure inside. _Damn him, _Lily growled, _How dare he come when I was having a wonder time…by myself. _

James Potter entered the room looking around widely at the sight in front of him. That's when he spotted Lily looking out the window, obvious trying to ignore him and focus on the dark starry sky. _Not that ignoring me would do her any good, _James thought chuckling to himself.

"There is my beautiful Head Girl!" James declared coming toward her.

Lily groaned turning around to face him with her hands on her curvy hips. "I am not _yours _Potter."

"You are the Head Girl and I'm the Head Boy so we belong to each other," James winked at her. "Anything that you want to do with me then you can my dear Lily Flower."

Lily smiled acidly sweet. "So you mean I can push you off the Astronomy tower?"

"Not that," James chuckled loving how she wasn't like the normal girls who would have fallen over him right away. "Then you would be alone without your dashingly handsome Head Boy."

"That's what I want," Lily muttered.

"I don't think you mean that Lily," James shook his head at her.

"Oh yes I do," Lily nodded with confidence.

"Even if you do that doesn't change the fact that I still like you," James softly told her. "Nothing will ever change the fact that I like you, nothing. Not even with you hating me."

"I don't hate you, I-I…I," Lily trailed off biting her lower lip in confusion.

"You what?" James asked, his hazel eyes hopeful.

"I don't know," Lily sighed. "I know I don't hate you that's all."

"I'll take that," James smiled brightly looking immensely proud at not being hated by her.

"I will give you a chance but that doesn't mean that I like you or will ever like you. Do you understand that?" Lily demanded her bright green eyes narrowing at him. "Just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I'll like you."

"We'll see about that," James smiled cutely at her. "Now should we decide when the first meeting will be?"

Lily blinked in surprise. "Um, yeah, sure."

"I think it should be next Saturday," James volunteered going to lounge on the soft plump couch. "Give the students a week of freedom before all the laws, that I'm sure you already came up, with are set in."

Lily flushed at having been found out. "You only want to be able to do a prank without getting into trouble."

"So what if I do?" James raised an eyebrow.

"I wont allow that," Lily told him sharply. "You're the Head Boy you are an example to all of the Hogwarts students. You should actually act your age and not like you are in first year again. You should try to act more serious."

"You want me to act like Sirius?" James asked with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "I think that will be a little hard since I'm a one woman type of guy."

"Oh Merlin," Lily moaned.

"You sound cute when you moan," James teased. "I only wish that you were moaning my name."

"James," Lily gritted angrily.

"That's a start," James shrugged standing up and heading toward the left dorm. "I'm heading to bed. Its already 11. Good night my dearest Head Girl."

Lily grounded her teeth together keeping in her retort. James passed by slowly as he headed toward his dorm. James leaned toward her ear pausing to whisper lowly into it. "I will make you moan my name Lily. You can count on that."

Before Lily could stop it a slow blush crept onto her pale face. James smirked when he saw it walking back toward his dorm loving that he left her speechless. Lily was able to regain her senses as soon as the door closed.

With her face on fire she grabbed the pillow that was sitting happily on the couch. Lily screamed into it loudly, taking out most of her frustration. Then throwing it back down she stomped to her room, opening the door angrily before slamming it shut as soon as she was inside.

_The old Hogwarts students were pulled like elastic bands as they were pulled to another scene. Now they were in another corridor leading toward the Gryffindor common room. There was a group of people walking loudly toward them._

"We'll have to visit Lily in her Head dorm tomorrow," Hestia said to Dorcas as they walked behind the group of Gryffindor students all heading up toward their rooms.

"I cant wait to see how cute it is!" Hestia giggled with happiness, then pouted slightly. "Mar gets to see it early lucky her!"

"Huh? What about Mckinnon?" James asked from behind them curiously making the girls jump in surprise. Turning around they were faced with the whole Marauder group. All of them were looking at the two girls curiously.

"Marlene and Lily already headed out," Dorcas explained pushing down her blush when she saw Remus slightly behind Sirius and James. "So we believe that Mar has already seen the Head dorm while we have not."

"Lily's in the Head dorm?" James' eyes seemed to glow with happiness at the thought.

Hestia snorted. "That's the only thing you took in from with Dory said, isn't it?"

"Of course, its Prongs," Sirius grinned.

"Which means that he has a Lily-track mind," Remus explained.

"Yeah anything that doesn't have to do with Lily and he will forget it right away," Peter added in, blushing when the girls turned their attention to the small boy next to the much handsome taller men.

"I do not," James' huffed glaring at his friends who were trying to hide their snickers under their breaths.

"Sure you don't Prongsy," Sirius smirked at his friend. "All you do is talk about Lily Flower. _Oh Lily has the softest hair! Oh Evans must be the smartest girl in the whole school, did you see what she gets on her essays? All Os! Lily has the sweetest voice compared to any other girl!_ You forgot to mention that she was hexing you when you hear 'her sweet voice'."

"I do not sound like that," James pouted as the rest of the group laughed and began walking down the hallway again.

"Well James I for one had no idea that you were obsessed with Lily," Hestia snorted instantly ruining her serious tone.

"You didn't?" Remus furrowed his brow in shock. "I thought him confessing over and over to her would be a dead give away."

"Then again it is Hestia we're talking about," Sirius added in teasingly as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his black robes.

"Hey!" Hestia cried objecting as the others laughed at her.

"Know you know what it feels like," James stuck his tongue out at her in a childish manner.

"Oh real mature," Dorcas snorted.

"Your one to talk Dorcas," Peter quietly pointed out walking somewhat behind the group, not used to the presence of girls so willingly close to him.

"What do you mean?" Dorcas asked innocently her eyes were shining with happiness.

"Werent you the one that set off the dung bombs during Potions to get out early last year?" Peter questioned knowing that he was right when the tall girl started to blush furiously.

"W-What? I-I-I have no idea what you are talking about," Dorcas stammered looking around at the group hoping someone would believe her.

"You were the one who did that?" Remus blinked in surprised, having a difficult time picturing sweet innocent Dorcas doing anything bad and that included pranking.

"No!" Dorcas gasped loudly not wanting Remus to think that she was as bad as his immature friends, that would be the death of her.

"Yes she did," Hestia sang as she skipped down the corridor, slowly so that the others could keep up with her. "Thought of it all by herself too! Thank Merlin she did, that was one of the most boring lessons on earth."

"Hestia helped me!" Dorcas gritted angrily. "If I'm doing down then so are you."

"What are you talking about?" Hestia blinked confused as she grinned softly. "_You_ were the one with the dung bombs in your bag-"

"Why would you have dung bombs in your bag?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Prongs _you _have dung bombs in your bag," Sirius pointed out laughing.

James thought about that for a moment. "Touché."

"-plus _you_ were the one who made us want to get out of the classroom," Hestia continued on as if the boys never interrupted her, looking triumphant. "_You _were the one who cam up with the plan. Then last but not least _you_ were the one who set them off."

"You cant pin me for this!" Dorcas angrily stomped on the floor. "You will never get to blame this on me! NEVER! I will never be taken alive! Plus you don't have any real proof besides your word, and lets face it no one will believe you, HA!"

The Marauders stared at Dorcas surprised. They would never have imagined this sweet shy girl to in fact be a prankster at heart. Also that her mood would be able to change to quickly. The only one not surprise was Hestia. Hestia paused, turned around on the tip of her toes and raised an eyebrow to her friend.

"You wanna bet?" Hestia demanded narrowing her eyes at her.

"No one will believe you," Dorcas shot at her, confidently. "Who would believe that I have such cunning evil mind?"

Hestia frowned. "Shite, you have perfected that innocent look as well. There is no winning against you is there?"

"Nope," Cried Dorcas happily. "I thought you would have learned that by now!"

"Unfortunately I haven't," Hestia sighed then turned to the utterly shocked faces of the Gryffindor boys. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Peter shuttered at that thought making the girls raise their eyebrows curiously. James was the one who broke the silence, looking oddly at Dorcas. "What's wrong with you?"

"James," Remus scolded James' bluntness.

"What are you talking about?" Hestia demanded angrily, not liking when one of her friends were picked on.

"He means why did Dorcas' attitude changed so suddenly?" Sirius supplied looking at Dorcas like she would suddenly yell at him…which she did.

"What's wrong with me?" Dorcas eyes got huge as she examined the boys who stood there frozen in the middle of the corridor. "What have I done to make you guys hate me? Oh Hest! They hate me! THEY HATE ME!"

"Oh way to go guys," Hestia hissed taking her friend into her arms to slowly rock her back and forth, trying to comfort the upset seventh year. "You just had to go and make her cry! How dare you!"

"He was only asking why Dorcas' mood changed so fast," Sirius instantly stood up for James taking a threatening steps towards them before remembering that this two were his girlfriend's friends.

"Sirius-" Remus started to warn knowing it was useless.

Sirius shook his head sighing. "It's just a question. There's no need to get all emotional."

"Well you would be emotional too if you weren't allowed to show emotion as a kid," Hestia snapped before turning her attention to gently rubbing Dorcas' back comforting her. Soon the crying stopped, leaving the corridor in absolute silence. "Are you better Dory?"

"Y-Yeah," Dorcas pulled back rubbing at her tear soaked cheeks before turning to the stunned Marauders. "Sorry about that. As you can see I can get a little bit out of control when it comes to me emotions-"

"A little bit?" James snorted lightly, flinching as Hestia turned a heated glare on to him.

"-so sorry if I ever scream at you for nothing," Dorcas continued on smiling shyly at them all. "I'm not perfect, far from it in fact. My emotions tend to react more exaggerated than most peoples'. Its just like Hestia said. I wasn't allowed to show any emotions when I was a child so it all built up into my teenage years. Now it seems that all the time I'm either crying or yelling."

"Its like she's on her period all year round," Hestia and the Marauders shuttered at the thought.

"Why weren't you allowed to show any feelings?" Peter asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Peter," Remus sighed loudly, getting angry with his friends for being so blunt and curious about Dorcas' personal life. "You shouldn't be asking something like that."

"Why not?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow. "She obviously wants us to know if she told all that to us."

"Yeah," James nodded in agreement. "Its only fitting for us to ask questions. I mean, come on, we are human."

"Thank you Prongsy for agreeing with me," Sirius shot him a grin before casually draping his arm around his best friends shoulder.

"Anytime old Padfoot old pal," James grinned right back at him.

"You two are human?" Hestia blinked in shock. "Here I thought you had to have a heart to be human, I guess its not necessary. Huh you learn something new everyday."

"Hey!" The boys cried.

"They are right," Dorcas cut in smiling. "They should be able to ask me questions. My parents were very strict on those kinds of things, in fact they still are. Anything that would show some kind of weakness was not allowed at our house. No crying, no laughing, no music, no toys, nothing that brought any pleasure into our lives." Sirius nodded, understanding since he came from a similar home.

"I'm sorry," Remus looked at her with his deep warm brown eyes filled with sadness.

"Don't worry about it," Dorcas smiled crookedly, not liking that she was the fact that his beautiful eyes were so sad. "So when I came here and noticed that it wasn't right not showing emotions it just kind of hit me like a sack of bricks, you know?"

"Yeah I know," Sirius nodded seriously, so unlike his name. "Its surprising how some things are so different."

Dorcas nodded in agreement, knowing how awkward it had been for her to open up with her dorm mates the first couple of weeks. "That's when my emotions started to go crazy. Believe it or not I'm actually getting better."

"You were worse before?" James blinked shocked, stunned that he somehow managed to miss Dorcas ever being _so overly _emotional.

"Yes," Her eyes were dancing with laughter. "I'm talking more about my feelings. Communication really helps."

"Why didn't we know about this early?" Pete asked curiously while Remus understood how difficult it was to open up to people about certain secrets.

"I hid it very well," Dorcas laughed while Hestia snorted in the background. "Okay so maybe my friends were able to drag me to safety every time I was about to have a break down, but it's the same thing. I never really told anyone because I knew they would treat me different, even if they didn't realize they were doing it. But I guess I open up about it with people I feel safe with."

"I guessing Lily, Marlene, and Hestia knew right away?" Remus asked her politely, but still plenty curious. Sirius eyes snapped over to them at the mention of his girlfriends name.

"Yes," Dorcas smiled widely. "They know all my faults like I know theirs."

"The Gryffindor girls have _faults_?" Peter blinked shocked as the group once again continued to walk down the corridor.

"You're kidding right?" Hestia snorted once again walking a bit a head of them, leading the way. When she noticed Peter's serious face she busted out laughing. "Of course we have faults! We're blooding not perfect!"

"Could have fooled us," Sirius flirted feeling instantly wrong.

"Whatever," Hestia snorted rolling her eyes at his pathetic attempts of flirting with her. "Yes we all have major faults."

"What are they?" The boys leaned in eagerly dying to know how the Gryffindor girls who could look at you and made you groan could have any faults what so ever.

"Should we tell them?" Hestia turned to Dorcas raising a black eyebrow.

"Sure," She shrugged not at all minding since her fault was already out in the open. "You'll have to deal with Lily's wrath and Mar's ignorance."

"That seems like a fair trade," Hestia nodded after a second before turning to the eager boys. "Merlin you are like a hungry school girl waiting for some juicy gossip."

"Tell us the faults woman," Sirius ordered in a teasing voice.

"Merlin help the poor girl you marry Sirius," Hestia rolled her eyes making them all snicker, except for Sirius who pulled off a very good pouting face. "Any who, lets see who should we start off with?"

"Well they already know mine," Dorcas pointed out as they started to walk up some steep stairs. Dorcas held on to the railing tightly as she climbed those hated stairs.

"Yes," Hestia gestured over at her. "Dorcas is very very _very very_-"

"Have you made your point yet?" She snapped annoyed.

"_-very very _emotional." Hestia grinned triumphantly at Dorcas scrunched up face. "Let see…well I tend to be forgetful. Very forgetful. I would probably forget my head if it wasn't attached to me."

"You're kidding?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Nope," Dorcas laughed at their shocked expressions. "Haven't you boys notice her digging through her bag trying to find her essay during the beginning of class? Lily or Mar usually are the ones who hold things for her."

"We never knew," Remus shook his head startled.

"You didn't?" Hestia blinked. "I thought you would have. I mean how many times have your guys found me outside the common room door because I forgot the password?"

"We just thought you were a little slow," Peter added in getting a glare of said girl.

"You're one to talk Wormtail," Sirius teased.

"Now Marlene, well you guys have to have noticed that she's nearly late for every single class she has," Dorcas decided to cut in before anything bad happened between Peter and Sirius.

The Marauders nodded.

"Tardiness is her expertise," Hestia laughed. "We have to set her alarm clock for an hour early than normal because we know she would be late to breakfast if it wasn't set early."

"Yet she is still late," Dorcas giggled remembering all the times that Marlene had rushed into the Great Hall, grabbing only a few pieces before it would all disappear, then huffing angrily as she was dragged to class.

"Yeah," Sirius smirked remembering all the times she would only appear in her pajamas for breakfast with her hair all crazy and her eyes still drooping from sleep. Even at those times he thought she was the most beautiful girl out there.

"Now our dear sweet Lily," Hestia smiled. "That girl could get lost if you gave her a map with the path outlined."

"Really?" James blinked in surprise, glad to learn something new about the love of his life.

"Are you kidding, yes!" Hestia laughed. "That's why I'm the one who has to lead since Lily can get lost in her own house."

"Well she just doesnt remember her bearings very well," Dorcas added in trying to make her friend look better.

"Its because she has too many brains," Hestia nodded confidently.

"You're saying that smart people are stupid when it comes to simple things?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you're not included Remy," Hestia giggled wrapping her arm around his. "Well…maybe just a bit."

"Well I hate to break this wonderful party up but I have to head to the Head dorms," James grinned pausing as they came to a corner. "I know you all will be heart broken but-"

"No Prongs don't leave me!" Sirius sobbed grabbing on to James' robes.

"Don't worry Padfoot," James sobbed patting his friend on his back. "We'll see each other in the morning! We wont be separated for long."

"You promise?" Sirius demanded.

"Of course," James grinned turned evil for a second. "We still have to come up with a good being of term prank."

"Bye," The others waved to James clearly not as 'heart-broken' as Sirius was.

"Wow that's some real enthusiasm," James snorted waving before walking down the corridor.

"Speaking of enthusiasm, I believe there was a cute girl staring at me early at dinner," Sirius face grinned at the thought of his girlfriend. "I'm going to go see if I can find her."

"We've been here for only a couple of hours and he's already found some whore," Dorcas shook her head as they watched Sirius stride down the corridor confidently.

"Yeah, well, that's Sirius," Remus sighed not able to come up with a better excuse.

"I wanna be a butterfly!" Hestia suddenly called out into the quiet night, before letting go of Remus to dance in front of them. "Fly butterfly, fly!"

Remus sighed knowing there was no use in arguing with her. "Dorcas have you let her eat any sugar?"

Dorcas nodded. "She managed to eat some dessert during dinner. That's why she's so…Hestia."

"Hestia?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You know, someone who is silly, full of life, a little loopy," Dorcas shrugged gesturing at the dancing girl in front of them. "Hestia."

"You know that actually makes a lot of sense," Remus blinked as the four continued down the hall way with the dancing Hestia leading the way while singing about butterflies.

_Once again the four teenagers were yanked away from the Gryffindor students landed heavily in another deserted corridor, but before anyone could say something Sirius appeared from around a corner. _

Sirius strutted down the corridor looking this way that way trying to catch a glimpse of his new girlfriend. Sirius thought that if she just game from the Heads Dorm that she would walk this way to get back to the common room. Just when he was about to give up hope of hiding her, he saw her. Turning around a corner with her long black hair swishing behind her was Marlene.

Sirius jogged to catch up with her, turning around the corner sharply, before reaching out to wrap his arms around her small waist. Marlene screamed in shock, struggling to be released by her captive. Her heart was beating fast as she thrashed against him but she paused when she her the rumbling of familiar laughter behind her. She turned around sharply glaring at Sirius who had a cute smirk on his face.

"Why did you scare the bloody hell out of me!" Marlene demanded trying to get out of his arms but he wasn't letting that happen.

"Sorry love," Sirius grinned.

"You are not," Marlene rolled her eyes, struggling to be free. "Can you let me go now?"

"Why?" Sirius pouted. "I want to hold you longer."

"Sirius Black," Marlene warned sternly. "Someone will see if you continue to act this way."

"So?" He demanded angrily. "Let them see! I don't care!"

"Will you two please stop yelling?" Demanded an angrily portrait of an old grumpy man. "Young kids today, they never show any respect…"

Sirius released his girlfriend, allowing her to slide back down to the floor. She smiled slightly at him before taking his hand and pulling him down the hallway cautiously.

"I promise that this secret will only have to last a little bit," Marlene reminded him. "We agreed to go slow so that our friends will get used to the idea of us. If we just strung it on them then I'm betting that some how they will tare us apart."

"I want to hold your hand thought," Sirius groaned hating that he had agreed with her earlier. Then again he would have done anything for her to be his girlfriend.

"You are," Marlene held up their intertwined hands.

"I meant in public," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I want to kiss you anytime I want to, I want to sit next to your during class, I want to scream at the top of my lungs that you are mine and all those gits should stop looking at you, I want us to be out in the open."

"Sirius Black are you insinuating that you want to be lovey-dovey with a girl?" Marlene teased, his lavender eyes lighting up.

"With you," He corrected flashing her one of his most charming smiles.

Marlene rolled her eyes laughing. "Its not going to happen for some time. But thanks anyways."

"Damn it didn't work," Sirius sighed bringing her hand up to kiss it as they continued toward the common room slowly. "What are we going to do until we can tell everyone?"

"Meet like this," She gestured around. "It wont take that long, you are just being a Drama Queen."

"When can we tell them?" Sirius sighed.

"When Potter-opps James and Lily get together," Marlene told him calmly.

"No!" Sirius gasped. "That will take forever!"

"No it wont," Marlene shook her head with a small evil smile on her face.

"Why not?" Sirius asked confused.

"We are going to make them get together no matter what," Marlene told the shock Sirius smiling. "What? They are meant to be together. Like soul mates. Don't you dare ever tell anyone, especially Lily, that I told you that."

"I wont," Sirius smiled brightly. "So what are we going to do to get them together?"

"I have a plan," Marlene informed him, grinning widely because her plans never failed. Unfortunately they didn't realize that this was going to be the first time it did.

_The memory faded away pulling the silent group out of the Pensieve, leaving them with what they just saw swirling in their heads._

**Yay another chapter done! There will be much more drama to come. Please review! It helps me alot to know what people like and what I can do better. Thanks**


End file.
